


Idolatry

by Arizonacolleen



Series: The Desiverse [7]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizonacolleen/pseuds/Arizonacolleen





	1. Chapter 1

Liam was propped in a chair, his face emotionless as the drugs worked their way through his system. He stared out into the room, remembering himself before all of this. Remembering Matilda. _Her dress flowed, bouncing as she ran in front of him and down the hill. "Liam! Are you coming?" She giggled, ducking behind the large cherry wood tree that loomed over the lake. Liam stopped, smiling as he watched her. Her auburn hair spilled over her shoulders as she peeked out from behind the tree at him._ The nurses all filed out of his room, and Liam's eyes watered as he remembered what he lost.

"I haven't seen a reaction of that caliber since he first arrived." the orderly informed, "Of course, given what he's been through, who could blame him?" Matilda looked at her curiously as they continued down the hall. "What do you mean?" she asked softly. The orderly looked from side to side quickly, "Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it, but he vanished from that fancy private school in London only to be found wandering outside the DLR a week later. He almost died, the poor lad. Whoever killed his family cut his tongue out, and Heaven help us, they took a belt sander..." the orderly whispered, leaning in, "to his genitals." Matilda stood, mouth agape as she continued, "He's never identified the persons responsible. He just keeps to himself, making his art. He doesn't have anybody left." The orderly continued down the hall, "Shame really, all that money and privilege only to wind up here." She shook her head, and Matilda followed her quietly.

 _"I love you, you know." Liam said charmingly. His head rested in Matilda's lap as she reclined in the shade of the cherry wood tree. Matilda ran her hand through his bangs and sighed happily. "Well?" he asked, "What about you?" Liam reached up, rolling on his side as he pressed his head to her stomach. He rolled her hair along his fingers and Matilda blushed. "I can't fall in love with you, Liam." she explained, "You don't understand, my mother will **kill** you. She can never know about us." Liam scoffed, "I'm not scared of your mom." he sat up, looking her in the eyes. "That..." she said softly, "is because you've never met her." Liam leaned in, softly pressing his lips to hers. Matilda looked crestfallen and Liam took her hands as she leaned forward. "Tilda, my family has money. You'll run, we will run far away where she'll never find us."_

Matilda's words echoed in Liam's head as he sat in the silent room alone. He blinked rapidly, ashamed of his tears all these years later. _"There is no place where she can't find me, Liam." she whimpered softly, "There's no place we'd be safe for long."_ Liam closed his eyes, trying to find solace in the knowledge of her safety. If only he hadn't sent that letter, how different their lives would be. Liam watched the shadows stretch across the floor as he remembered that awful day. _"So, Liam," Desi said jovially, "You're not afraid of me, huh?" She laughed boldly, her voice echoing in the empty space. Liam sensed someone else, but couldn't see them. He stared at her, trying to hide how afraid he really was. "Let me guess." Desi continued, "My dearest didn't actually tell you what I do for a living, did she?"_

_Desi didn't wait for a response, grabbing her knife and descending on him. "For the best really," she explained, "I work best when I have the element of surprise. No a luxury I am afforded often with my notoriety, however." Desi cut away his pants with simple, precise cuts and Liam held his breath. Desi threw her hair back and looked over her shoulder, "Darling?" she called sweetly. To Liam's fright, a disheveled clown approached with a power tool in his hands. "This is Matilda's uncle." Desi introduced happily, turning to him. "Should we start there?" she asked. The clown looked him over, laughing maniacally as he turned the sander. Desi straddled him, resting her crossed arms on his chest. "You might presume **he's** the one you should be afraid of." She said sweetly, studying his features. "And most days you'd be right, but today? For you? There's no one the earth more dangerous than me."_

_Desi stared hatefully into his eyes, and the sander echoed in the warehouse. "Ok." Liam mumbled, "Apparently there is a lot about Matilda I didn't know. I'll never see her again." Desi waved her eyebrows, a look of satisfaction on her face as she listened. "Oh I know." she said, examining her nails. "I know you're never going to see her again." Desi sighed loudly, pulling her knife again, "Yeah, I don't need you to tell me that." Desi rose to her feet, leaning over him. Joker watched pleased as Desi laughed and Liam screamed before clicking his tongue and walking up to take over._ Liam struggled to calm his breathing as he remembered, and he wondered why Matilda had come into his life all these years later.

The orderly stopped in front of Liam's room with Matilda. "Here we are." she announced, "They sedated him, so he should be calm. Go ahead and talk to him." Matilda crept into the room, looking at Liam as he tared off into the room. She sat across from him in the small room and took a deep breath, "Liam? It's Tilda. Tilda?" she asked gently, "You remember me don't you?" Liam's eyes slowly lifted to her face, and he moaned softly in response. Liam pointed at the small notebook on the table, and Matilda grasped it and a pencil for him. Liam took it and wrote a single word before returning it to her hands. Matilda rolled her eyes as tears spilled from them, reading "Mother." Matilda wiped her face, forcing a bitter smile. "I am so sorry." Matilda said desperately, her tears flowing freely as she looked to the floor. Liam reached out, gently wiping her cheek and Matilda grasped his hand, holding it to her face. 

Liam scribbled down onto his pad, holding it up for Matilda to see. Matilda read the few words, shaking her head quickly as she released his hand. "Oh, no Liam. This was not your fault. You were just defending me. I should have warned you, I should have told you what she was capable of." Matilda swallowed hard, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. "I didn't want that part of my life to touch this is all. It was selfish." Liam blinked as she listened, turning back to his pad. He held up the pad and Matilda nodded, "I wouldn't have believed you anyway." she read aloud. Liam closed his eyes, nodding for emphasis. He held the pad up for her again, and Matilda read the question silently. "Yeah, I ran away. I even hid for a time, but after what happened..." Matilda trailed away, looking at him. "I fight her now. I'm not in hiding. I'm going to put her away, I swear to you I will." 

Liam smiled, looking whimsically at her. "What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious. Liam went to his pad, writing 'My God you've grown.' and holding it up. Matilda blushed, looking at him through her tears, "You look good too." she replied. They sat it silence for several minutes, trying to capture the feeling of lost spring afternoons by the lake and the giddy blush of young romance. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Matilda admitted, "Not to us. Here we sit, nothing between us but the past, and that awful day." She gasped, looking to the ceiling as Liam began to write. "Liam, tell me what I can do. How can I help you? Please, tell me something - anything." Liam looked at her sympathetically, finishing his writing. He took a deep breath and showed her the pad.

> 'You must leave here and never come back. As long as she and the clown are still alive we will never be safe, and she will do far worse if she finds out. She told me not even you were safe, and I can't live with that knowledge. Promise me, Tilda. Promise you will never come back.'

Matilda stared at the words for a very long time silently. He eyes met his and all at once she realized: her mother was, at this moment, in complete control of her life. Her blood stirred and she felt an anger that until that moment she wouldn't have understood. She wiped her face, nodding at him. "I promise." She choked out bitterly. She nodded again, standing before him. "I will see that she pays for this. I will capture her if its the last this I ever do on this earth." Liam went to his pad, returning the simple sentence, 'Don't let it be.' Matilda scoffed, chuckling sickly as she read. "I did love you." she admitted. Liam smiled, turning the pad up. On it, simply, were the words 'You were worth it.'

Matilda looked away from him, walking quickly to the door. "Goodbye Liam." She said, leaving before she had the chance to get overemotional. She heard the door bang closed as she reached the end of the hall, blowing past everyone in the hall without inflection. She reached the street, throwing up into a refuse bin as her head filled with all the loathing and hate her mother spoke of but she had never understood before that moment. Rain began falling on the street, and Matilda looked up to the sky, hoping it would wash her clean of the feeling that all of this was leading up to something horrible. Something final. Matilda took a deep breath, cinched her coat and disappeared into the crowd of commuters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyone who knew Barbara Gordon could tell you, she was a woman of incredible integrity. A woman who showed unwavering grace as the wife of the commissioner and a benevolent force in the community." The preacher looked at the ocean of people who filled the massive church before shuffling his notes. "It's difficult when someone we love is taken from us, and harder still when it happens so senselessly, but in times like these we must strive to be thankful for the precious time we did share with Barbara. We must continue in a way that would make her proud." The crowd stared up at the pulpit with rapt attention as he spoke, and his voice echoed in vaulted ceilings of the Gothic church.

The stone church was filled beyond capacity, and people spilled out of front doors as they stood to pay their respects to the commissioner's wife. The air was thick in the church, and the recent cold had subsided to an eerie warmth as the people sat in the silence of the church. The week was filled with funerals all over town for the many people who had died in the Christmas massacre, and the entire town seemed in mourning along with the mayor and the commissioner. Even the mob families had taken a hiatus to regroup and remember those who had fallen. Gotham had simply ground to a halt just shy of the new year, and no one was sure what the new year would bring. 

Jim Gordon sat in the front row, his son beside him and his daughter's wheelchair at the end of the row. Jim stared at his knees, a far away look in his eye, utterly forlorn as the casket was carried up the aisle and the many people took turns speaking about his beloved. He looked absent, disaffected, and responded to little outside the touch of his daughter during the entire ceremony. Lily watched him closely as she sat in the church beside Bruce. She had never met Barbara Gordon, but over the many years Bruce had supported the police force he and Gordon had developed a friendship and Bruce wanted to pay his respects. Lily sat in her wool overcoat, her hand in Bruce's firm grip as she looked around at the archaic features of the old building. The events of the recent days had taken an unexpected toll on Lily, and she found herself wondering things she had never before imagined.

Lily sneaked looks at Bruce as music played and several lined up to take communion. He looked solemn as he stared ahead, and she longed to touch him or comfort him in some way. _This could be me._ Lily thought, _He faces the people that did this on any given night. How long before they get lucky? If he were killed, I don't think I could take it._ She looked at Bruce, and he felt her stare, granting her a reassuring smirk and patting her hand. Lily looked ahead, pondering. _Will he ever give it up? How many more years does he safely have?_

Lily rolled her eyes at herself. _Like that's fair. Honestly, Lily, how fucked up is that? If it isn't Bruce, it will be Dick and what would that mean for poor Matilda?_ Lily sighed, confused and unsure of herself. Part of her didn't care who it was that replaced him as long as he stopped, and she was alarmed by that reasoning. She needed Bruce, which made her immediately wonder about his feelings for her. She glanced at him as he watched Jim and followed his stare to the commissioner and his family. Jim and his son took communion, while his daughter stayed behind, and Lily wondered briefly about the wheelchair.

 _You're one to wonder._ Lily thought to herself, _What must it have been like for Bruce when you got kidnapped and shot? He sat beside that bed for a month while you were in that coma. He never wavered, not once._ Lily looked lovingly at Bruce, resting her head on his shoulder. _He never missed a beat since it happened. Could you handle that if it ere you, Lily? And why are you talking to yourself in the third person?_ Lily sighed slowly, hugging Bruce's arm lightly as her head rested on his shoulder. She felt guilty, as if she had disrespected Bruce by not having faith in his abilities. She also felt horrible about thinking so much about herself at the funeral of another.

People began to stand, filing out of the Church slowly to continue to the graveside service. Bruce handed her small purse to Lily and she stood waiting to exit. _This, all of this._ she thought, _This is your life now. How strong are you, really?_ Lily watched Jim tearfully carry the coffin out with the other pallbearers and her blood ran cold. She continued to watch, her head swimming as Bruce took her hand gently and led her down the pew to the exit. Her eyes never left the coffin, and she remained silent as they exited and went to the car. "Are you ok?" He whispered as they broke from the crowd. Lily snapped out of it, looking up as they reached the car. "Yeah..." Lily said, opening the door and climbing in. She paused, shaking her head softly, "No..."

Bruce studied her face, "Are you tired? I can drop you off if like so you can rest." Lily forced a smile, shaking her head. "I just feel so bad for the mayor and Commissioner Gordon. The whole city is suffering." she explained. Bruce touched her cheek, and Lily leaned back and belted herself in. The graveside was a much smaller affair, and the sky was bleak overhead as Bruce walked up to Gordon. Lily lingered behind shyly as a harsh wind blew along the hill and she shivered uncontrollably. She worried about her wig briefly as she walked slowly up to Bruce and Gordon. Bruce took a step back and Gordon gave her a polite nod before turning to the service. Bruce and Lily stood back from the small crowd, the wind blowing their coats as the family threw loose soil onto the lowered coffin.

"I love you." Bruce said simply. His gaze never left the grave, and Lily looked at him for several seconds, wondering what he had been thinking about on the day. She turned back to the service as music wafted on the breeze, and the thought about every moment of her life since he walked into it and ordered coffee. Some memories were sharp, others a darkened, out-of-focus snapshot. She took a deep breath, knowing she was going to have to change if she wanted to survive what her life had become. "I know." she replied. Bruce turned, walking away and Lily followed as Gordon knelt beside the grave and wept. Lily looked back, her heart sinking as she found herself darkly grateful that it wasn't her in that circumstance. 

The long drive home was a silent one. Lily bundled herself in her overcoat, unable to break the chill she had caught in the cemetery. Bruce stared ahead, focused on his driving and avoiding even a glance in her direction. Their minds were both pregnant with business of life, death, and all the things that make them both tragic. Lily had lied to Bruce, she _was_ tired, but was unwilling to allow her condition to dictate their plans. She knew it was only matter of nightfall before he'd be out for the evening, and she wasn't going to miss any time with him. In the few days since Christmas, he had spent much of his time as Batman, and it seemed he and Dick weren't getting along.

Lily tried her best to mind her own business when it came to that, but she couldn't help the worry. They arrived at home and parked in the garage before heading to the entrance. Lily stepped in, moaning thankfully at the rush of warm air which finally seemed to defeat her chill. She removed her coat and began to slowly unwrap her scarf as Bruce shed his coat quickly. "I have to go." Bruce said as she turned to Lily. Lily smiled somewhat sadly, "I know." she said, "Be safe." Bruce kissed her, and Lily squeezed him with all her might as she continued to kiss him. Bruce pulled back, catching his breath. "I'll see you in the morning." He assured, turning to suit up. Lily watched him until he disappeared from view, swallowing hard as he left her sight. 

Lily turned back to her coat solemnly. She hung her scarf up and slowly pulled the wig away as she stood in the narrow corridor from the garage. She stood there in the dark, holding the wig for several minutes, all alone with her thoughts. She took a deep breath, dropping the wig into the trash as she crossed through the kitchen. Lily considered eating, cracking her neck as she stood at the island. She grabbed a single glass and a bottle of wine from the rack and went for the staircase in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Desi stirred, rolling onto her side and snuggling the rich fabric of the Joker's coat. She breathed deep, taking in his scent and peeking with one eye to study her surroundings. She lay on several large canvas bags in the corner of the storage silo. The metal doors were open to the port in the dusklight, and her eyes lingered on the Joker, who stood in the doorway looking out. His cuffs were rolled past the elbow, and he leaned on his left arm as it held to the frame. Desi looked down at his coat and pulled it close to her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the satin lining against her skin before she stretched and rose to her feet. She stepped lightly with her bare feet up to him, offering to return his coat. 

Joker looked at her briefly, waving dismissively at the coat as he returned his attention on the water. "I love these quiet moments..." he said lustfully, "before the storm." Desi threw the coat to the crude wooden tables that lined the left side of the silo. "It's so warm for this time of the year." she noted, "It must be in the fifties." She looked out at the water, and there was a loud rumbling in the weak light of the evening. "Stormy weather coming" Desi said, "All those funerals..." Joker looked her over in the light. "You can really see all your scars in that outfit." he commented, "Even the ones on your back." Desi smiled but didn't look away from the water, "In my experience its the scars that no one can see that hurt the worst." she said flatly. Desi turned to face him, resting her back against the wall of the silo. "I remember every one of these." she said, tracing each scar, "Anything permanent should hurt. In my experience, it usually does."

"So what's next?" she asked, cleaning under her nails with her knife, "Maybe you like these quiet moments, but I am chomping at the bit." The storm struck immediately, pounding the earth with heavy drops of water which splashed up as they struck, creating a mist in the air. Desi giggled, trotting out in a circle as the freezing water kissed her skin and drenched her hair. She looked up to the sky, her dark makeup running from her eyes and streaking her face with black trails. "Patience." Joker called out to her as he watched her in the rain. Desi walked back to the shelter of the silo, her chest heaving from the cold and her soaked hair slicked back. "I don't wanna be patient." she replied sadly, "I wasted so much time, J. Trying to be normal. I wasted it on Johnathan, on Matilda, when I could have been with you." Joker stared seriously at her as she concluded, "I want it all back."

Desi was sopping wet, and closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall to calm herself. Her attempts was interrupted as she tasted the Joker's probing tongue and felt him take her in his strong arms. Desi unbuttoned his shirt, drawing her nails down his lean chest, and he broke the kiss. "You regret being with him instead of me?" he asked. Desi looked up into his eyes. Her expression softened and she replied, "Yes." Joker bypassed her face, biting along her neck as he lifted her by her ass. He carried her to the coarse wood of the table and set her at the corner as he pressed to her body. "Tell me you love me." Joker instructed. Desi smiled at him, "I remember a time when you didn't want that." she said happily. Joker stared down at her smugly, "Well I know you do now, so no point in that." He held her neck as she gazed at him, "So tell me." Desi went serious as she looked at him, "More than life. More than anyone I've ever met in my life." she replied. 

Joker began to open his pants as he watched the growing excitement on Desi's face. "You expect me to love you?" he asked. Desi shook her head, her smile growing. "Hmmpf." he sounded, looking down, "You must expect something for such adoration." Desi slid down the table, wincing slightly at the splintered surface as she rubbed against it. "I just want to keep going." she sighed, "I don't even want to slow down. I don't want to look back." Joker held to her thighs, penetrating her slowly as he watched her react. The storm raged in the doorway, sending waves of fine mist which clung to their hair and wet their skin. Joker barely moved, holding to Desi as he made short, aggressive thrusts with his hips. Desi run her hands up his chest, leaning in to kiss along his neck and his shoulder. Joker's fingers gripped her soft skin, and as he began to thrust harder, he growled "Mine. Mine. _Mine._ " 

Desi dropped her head back, licking her lips and closing her eyes. She nodded as she moaned softly, offering her chest to him. Joker started at her neck, leaving a trail of bite marks and deep bruised hickeys all along her chest as he began to stroke long deep strokes. He leaned into her and she rested on her elbows against his coat. "You _are_ beautiful." he mumbled gruffly, tracing along her scars with his fingers. He began to bite her again, returning his hands to her waist to control his stroke. Desi longed to kiss him, feeling her orgasm build as he continued to drive deeply into her. Desi looked out the door at the bay and the slowly dying storm. "Mine." He said breathless, and she touched his moist hair softly. Joker sat up, looking her in the eye as he thrust harshly, shaking as he pumped his load into her. Joker grunted, massaging along her clit with his thumb as he remained inside her. 

He watched as Desi slowly lost her concentration, her eyes crossing as her grip on him went limp. Desi moaned blissfully, falling back onto his coat and the Joker smirked as she writhed, gasping for air and drenching him as she came. He stopped, but remained inside her as he watched her rub her face and lick her lips as she panted. "Such a sad day for Gotham." She commented, trying to sit up as he pulled from her. "But a beautiful one." he replied, looking out. Desi rested against his chest, breathing deep. "We really should pay our respects." Joker said dryly. Desi smiled, lifting to examine him curiously. "And...since you've been such a good girl." he taunted, "I think we should take the venom out." Desi lit up, smiling wide as she listened. Joker smoothed her hair, "With all this sadness, let's put a smile on their faces."

 

Gordon sat in his office in the dark, staring out aimlessly. His glasses and a neglected glass of Scotch sat on his desk, and he sensed Batman there before he could say anything. "I don't know how to not be here." Gordon admitted, "Even at times like these, I more at home in this office than in my home." He chuckled, "Barbara used to throw fits about it." Batman listened as he sat in the windowsill, searching for the words to console his friend. "Now she's gone and I'm right back here." Gordon sighed, "Some husband." He sniffed, turning his back to Batman and reaching for his scotch. "She wanted to leave me once. A few years ago. Couldn't cope with the worry of the job, but I..." he sobbed, "I talked her out of it." 

Batman left the window, placing a hand at the back of his chair. "This wasn't your fault, Jim." he assured him, "Go home to your family. The entire town wants them, we'll get them." Gordon wiped his face a took a calming breath, "Do you think they're cooking something up right now?" he asked. Batman thought hard, "Perhaps, but they will be out there tomorrow. Go be with your children tonight. I'll be out there tonight." Gordon leaned forward, resting against his knees and pulling a low drawer on his desk. "I don't know if its related, but there have been several burglaries in various botanical nurseries around town this week. All rare plants, but nothing toxic." 

Batman took the file. "Doesn't seem like the Joker or Desdemona." he said, reading the file. "Any word on Crane's escape?" Gordon shook his head, "Not since the home burned down, but with all the chemicals and accelerants found, sifting through the rubble is going to take time." Gordon leaned back, sending his chair swiveling as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll take this and do rounds tonight. Go home and rest." Batman encouraged, and Gordon relented. He stoof, setting his glass down and retrieving his glasses. "Go ahead and take that file and whatever else you need." he said as he made his way to the door. He stopped at his coat rack and turned back. "Thanks, for everything." he said softly. Batman looked up from the file, "I'm just returning the favor. You were there for me when I lost someone dear once." Gordon, tipsy and grief stricken, looked at him puzzled before he turned and left Batman in his office.

 

Dick sat typing a report when there was a knock at his door. He saved the document and stood to answer the door. He opened and Matilda rushed in, dropping her small bag and grabbing the back of Dick's head as she kissed him passionately. They stood in the open doorway for several minutes, Dick stunned by Matilda's presence and new found aggression. "Mattie, what are you doing here?" Dick asked, confused, "I mean, I'm glad you're here but aren't you early?" Matilda ran her fingers through his hair and looked up at him. "I just wanted to see you." she said. Dick smiled as he looked down on her, "Well I wish I had known. I could've come to get you." Matilda leaned in, kissing him again and kicking the door closed.

She pushed him to the couch, unbuttoning her blouse as she straddled him. She kissed him again, moaning happily as she placed his hands on her sides and framed his face. "Mattie, are you feeling ok?" Dick asked, mildly concerned. Matilda grabbed his belt, snatching it off and sending it flying across the room, crashing into a math award and knocking it from the wall. "I'm fine." she assured him, "I just want to feel...better." Matilda looked into Dick's eyes, "You want me to feel better?" she asked. Dick swallowed hard, nodding slowly. Matilda smirked, "Then take your pants off." Dick didn't dare tell her, but everything about her approach, tone, and body language mirrored her mother. She even looked like Desdemona as she dominated him.

Matilda went for her pants, and Dick watched her nervously. "Do you want to go to the bedroom maybe?" he asked. "Nope. I'm good." She replied as she worked. She kissed Dick again, and he grabbed her face, turning her onto the couch a he kissed her back. She began to tug at his pants, and he grabbed her wrists, pinning them over her head. "I got this." He assured her, kissing down her torso as he slowly released her wrists. He pulled her pants away and lifted to remove his own. "God, you're beautiful." he soothed, "I love you Mattie." Matilda looked up, "Don't say that!" she huffed, "Please, just fuck me. That's all I want." Dick looked at her hurt, and Matilda rolled her eyes, tackling and mounting him forcefully.

"You have to promise me." She demanded as she began to ride him. "Promise me that you'll never leave. Tell me you won't let me curse you." Dick reached for her hands, but Matilda slapped them away. "Don't comfort me, just promise me!" Matilda began to grind against against him roughly, looking away from him as if to focus herself. "Promise me..." She said, as Dick held to her face softly, "that you won't die." Dick sat up, holding to her face and pressing his forehead to hers. "I promise baby." he whispered, "I promise." He held to her thigh, turning over and laying her down. "I'm so sorry that they killed Liam," Dick soothed, "but that isn't going to happen to me." Matilda looked up to the ceiling, "Yeah, that's it exactly." she lied. Dick kissed her eyelids as he continued slow, thoughtful strokes. 

"I need to get them." she said as he held to her and kissed her breasts. "We will, baby." he soothed, "We will." Matilda lay there listening to Dick, her head swimming with machinations of her mother and how desperately she wished to punish her for everything she had taken away and all the damage she had done in her life. She was miles away from that room, and if Dick asked or said anything, her only response was, "Harder."


	4. Chapter 4

Crane frowned, working slowly to pick the lock without upsetting the alarm. Hearing the loud click, he smiled and gently reached for the knob as the door flew open and the alarm sounded. Crane was knocked backward, sitting up as the fugitive scrambled to hold a clay pot together and get away. "You can't go that way." he said confidently, "If you want to get out of here, you better come with me." The fugitive snatched off her cap, sending her fiery hair cascading down her shoulders. She placed the plant gingerly into the cap and looked around before turning to him. "Okay." she agreed, "Thanks." He took her hand as the sirens blared, and they ran together. "I'm Johnathan." he introduced. "Pamela." She replied, following him down a corridor and disappearing from sight.

"You can stay here if you like." Pamela offered, "You will need this shot though." Johnathan looked around at all the flora as she prepped the shot, the shrink in him immediately curious. He rolled his sleeve and she tied his arm, smiling reassuringly as she located a vein. "If someone did that to me, I don't know what I would do." Pam said, "I wouldn't have run away, though." Pam chuckled, " 'Course, I have a bit of a temper." Johnathan frowned at the shot, bending his arm up to his shoulder. "My wife isn't well. It's complicated." he replied simply. Pam turned to toss away the needle, "Well, from what I know of the Joker I can't imagine any _sane_ woman finding herself in that situation." Johnathan looked at the floor blankly, "There's only one thing you need to know about the Joker - avoid him."

Pam smiled, trying to cheer him. "Hey listen, I speak my mind. I'm not one of those ominous, wheels turning sorts, so please don't be offended. I'm just being straight with you." Johnathan looked up from the floor at her, "Not at all." he assures her, "It's refreshing actually, speaking to someone honest." He looked away and she watched him stunned. "Boy, she really has you blue." she commented. Johnathan rolled his eyes, "I'm just worried about her. She thinks she's in control, but my wife is a codependent to the core. I cared for her. With me, she was a professional, a mother..." he sighed, "and I have seen the two of them together in the past." Pam rolled her eyes, sipping her carrot juice slowly. "She seems great."

"A born criminal." Johnathan boasted, his eyes shining. "She tortures and kills people with such a finesse, you just have to admire it." Pam set the glass down and walked over to him, "And that is over now." she said seriously, "You have to focus on being Johnathan without being Johnathan and..." Johnathan looked into her eyes, "Desdemona." he answered. Pam dropped his hands, staring at him. "You were married to Desdemona?" she choked out, staring at him. Johnathan looked at her puzzled, "I still am." he replied, "Why?" Pam walked away shaking her head, returning with the newspaper. Johnathan stared at the front page, reading about the Christmas massacre and touching the mug shots of the Joker and Desdemona in disbelief. "Well, you seem to be correct." Johnathan said snidely, "It is definitely over now." 

 

Lily groaned as daylight poured into the room, pulling her blanket over her face in protest. "Wake up, my darling." Bruce cooed, hugging her waist as he spooned. Lily groaned, "No." she replied simply. She rolled to face him, burying her face in his chest and pulling the blanket up and over them both. He kissed her forehead, and Lily opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Bruce?" she said sleepily. Bruce opened his arms, looking down at her. "I didn't cancel all the plans for today like you asked." she admitted, "There are all coming to set up." Bruce thought for a few moments, "No big deal, everyone forgets from time to time. We'll have the party, don't upset yourself over it." He leaned in for a kiss, stopping at Lily's expression. "What is it?" he asked kindly.

"I didn't forget." she admitted, "I just didn't cancel it." Bruce looked at her, puzzled for a moment. "Well, no reason to get all upset." He said, climbing out of bed. "It's just a party. It'll be fun." Lily stared at him as he walked toward the washroom, crestfallen. She rolled onto her stomach, pulling an empty wine bottle from under her pillow and setting it on the floor before she pulled the blanket over her head. Bruce returned moments later to find Lily sound asleep. He grinned as he looked down at her when he felt something tap his foot. He looked down at the rolling wine bottle and he went for it, spying several others under her bed. He lifted the bottle, remembering the strict no alcohol rule concerning her treatment. Bruce looked at Lily as she slept, taking the bottle with him as he left the room. 

Bruce failed to find an opportunity to discuss his concern with Lily, as mere hours later the mansion was crowded with tables, chefs, alcohol delivery, and professional gambling setups for his famous New Year's Eve bash. Lily was up in her room with stylists for the entire afternoon, and Bruce retired to his room to wash up and put on his tux for the event. By nightfall the the main hall was transformed, and Lily stood in the kitchen, inspecting every aspect of the cooking before the guests arrived. "Absolutely amazing." Bruce whispered as he brushed past her. Lily turned, offering a sample to his mouth. "You did hire me to plan this sort of thing." she quipped. Bruce chewed quickly, "I meant you." he said, kissing her cheek. 

Lily's expression went serious, "Bruce, I need to talk to you when we have time." Bruce nodded, "Everything all right?" He asked. Lily scanned with her eyes, "Yeah, nothing important." The band began playing and jazz filled the hall as both Lily and Bruce looked toward the sound. "Won't be long now." Lily said. Bruce smiled at her, "Ready to say goodbye to the year?" he asked. Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the hall to dance with her before the guests arrived. "Are you happy?" Lily asked as she held to him, "Really, honestly happy?" They turned slowly around the floor as the band played, 'It's Been a Long Long Time' and Bruce sighed. He dropped his head, kissing her softly in response. "Are you ready for all this?" he said softly. Lily chuckled, "I hope so." she said worried.

There was a knock at the door, and they separated. "It's a show." Bruce whispered in her ear as they made their way to the door, "It's all a show. Relax, you're gonna be great." They both smiled charmingly as the doors opened and exquisitely dressed people began pouring into the foyer. Lily prepared to the kitchen while Bruce addressed the crowd, and as she returned from sending the first rounds of liquor out she found the mansion already crowded. She navigated among them, unable to find Bruce. "Where _is_ Bruce?" a blond exclaimed behind Lily. "Give it up, Sharon." another answered, "He's seeing someone. It won't last though, not with that plain old sack." The circle laughed and Lily stopped to listen. "It's like, what does he see in her anyway?" Chimed the third woman, "I heard she worked in a coffee shop." The group all laughed loudly at that, and Lily smiled as she eavesdropped.

"Actually..." Lily called out, reaching into the circle to shake their hands, "I owned that coffee shop, and if you really want to you know, it's sex." The women all looked at each other as Lily continued. "Bruce is _phe-no-men-al_ in bed!" Lily clutched her chest, "I've pulled muscles. I've blacked out, that coma story?" Lily scoffed, "That's what happens when you date a dreamboat who wants it six times a day. Complete bedrest." Lily shook her head as all the women stared at her, mouths agape. "Well, enough dishing, huh?" Lily laughed, "Drink up, ladies!" Lily pointed at the second woman, "But I'd go easy on the Hors d' oeuvres if I were you. You know, once on the lips, forever on the..." Lily waved dismissively, "Well, you know." Lily walked away victoriously, leaving the women stunned. 

Lily mingled with each person she met, seeking out those of substance and avoiding reporters and the drunk. Bruce saw her from across the room and made his way over as she spoke with an older man at great length. "I completely agree. I'm from Crime Alley, lived there my whole life!" Lily exclaimed as Bruce walked up. "Bruce!" the man said warmly. Bruce shook his hand happily, "Good evening, Mr. Scott." Bruce replied, wrapping an arm around Lily. "Quite a lady you've got here." Scott commented, "What a wit! I can't wait to work with her in the new year." Bruce looked to Lily, who sighed and shook her head. "He does charity in Crime Alley, and I thought maybe I could put together a fund raiser or something." Bruce nodded, "Could you excuse us?" he asked politely, taking Lily's hand. "I'll be in touch." Lily called as he pulled her along.

Lily stopped outside her bedroom door, "I'm doing pretty good, huh?" She asked, pressing her back to the door. "You wanted to talk to me?" Bruce asked as Lily hugged him to her. "It can wait. Ring in the new year with me." She opened the door, stepping backwards into the room as Bruce lingered in the doorway. Lily turned, only to find five empty wine bottles staring back at her from her vanity. Lily bit her lower lips, turning to face Bruce. "Oh, Lily." Bruce sighed, "You know you aren't supposed to drink." Lily nodded, "I know. I'm not an alcoholic or anything." Bruce walked over to her, "At this pace it won't take long." he commented. Lily turned, resting her hands against his chest. "I didn't want to do this today. I wanted one perfect day before." Lily said, and Bruce looked at her confused.

"I have to go away for a while." Lily said sickly. Bruce stared at her dumbfounded, and Lily rolled her eyes as she paced around the room. "I love you...so much." Lily began, "When we started, it was so incredible and then the damn shooting and the coma and the rehab." Lily grabbed the back of a chair, avoiding Bruce's glance. "Somewhere in all of this, I became a patient, a ward. I hate it." Tears fell from her eyes, and she looked at Bruce. "I want to be the woman you care _about_ , not the woman you care _for_. That's why I have to go away for a while. I have to stand on my own two feet, I have to learn to defend myself. If you don't still want me when I'm done, I will understand." Bruce rushed her, "Don't go." he asked, "We can do this together, here." He kissed Lily forcefully, holding her face. "Don't." he pleaded, "You're not a burden."

"I have to." Lily replied. She held to his hands, which were still around her face. "I'll be ok." Lily assured him. From below them, they heard shouting. "Happy New Year." Lily offered. "Promise me that if you need anything, if you get in trouble, that you will call me." Lily chuckled, "I'm moving out, but vanishing from the planet." Bruce kissed her, holding to her body helplessly as he tried to imagine what was going to happen next. "Happy New Year." he whispered.

 

"Happy New Year baby!" Desi cried, pouring the champagne down her chest. Joker growled happily as he pounced on her, licking and biting along her already hickey-adorned chest. Desi squealed in delight, pouring the champagne down her cleavage and into his hungry mouth. Joker howled with laughter, grabbing her hair and soaking her face as he kissed her. Johny Frost stood watching them quietly, trying not to watch. "Ahem, sir?" he said, mildly annoyed. Desi was leaning back on Frost's desk, her knees under the Joker's arms as he lifted from her chest and looked at Frost. "I'm working." The Joker sniffed, and Desi giggled wildly. "Yes sir, but if we want this demonstration ready in time, we need to finish tonight." Frost explained. Joker grabbed Desi's knees and sat up. Leaning down to her, he said charmingly "To be continued." 

Joker walked to Frost, and Desi collapsed back onto the desk, letting her head hang off the end as she watched them. "Introduce yourself." Joker ordered as he took the plans from him. Frost turned to Desi, who was still half hanging off his desk. She bent her knees, crossing her legs as she stared at him. "I know who you are." Desi snapped, cutting his introduction off. She looked past him to the Joker, who studied his plans and wrote careful notes. "You could've told me you were backing Johnny Frost." she called, "Would've saved me a lot of headache. I tortured people over the little prick." Joker continued writing, flipping the blueprints over. "Do I have to tell you everything?" he joked, "If you having a crisis of conscience, send him a fruit basket."

"I killed him." Desi replied flatly. Joker looked at her momentarily before returning to his plans. "Well, that's my girl." he commented, "No apologies." Desi smiled, "No regrets." Desi rolled onto her feet and walked over to study his plan. Frost watched her walk away, squaring his jaw as his eyes trailed over her. "Gah, I'm all wet." Desi muttered as she leaned in to study his notes. Joker laughed, "Yeah, and you're covered in champagne too." Desi leaned over the desk to study the blueprint, shoving Joker jokingly. Frost stared down Desi's corset from across the room, swallowing hard and growing flush. _Are you outta you fuckin' mind?_ he thought, _You even **think** about eating off of the Joker's plate and he'll massacre you. Just put it out of your head._

Frost's train of though was derailed by Desi, who filled the room with giddy laughter as the Joker sent her after supplies with a playful slap on the ass. Desi walked past him, rubbing her ass and as the smell of baby powder hit him, he closed his eyes in frustration and returned to the Joker's side.


	5. Chapter 5

It rained most of the week, washing the streets down and keeping the city a dark and lonely place. People stayed in the warmth and safety of their homes, and with dark skies above Gotham resembled a ghost town. Lily was busy packing her simple bags, Bruce buried himself in his work while Dick had finals and Matilda stayed in bed almost the entire week. Joker was hard at work planning the new heist with Frost, and Desi filled her evening driving through the silent town with the wind in her hair. It as a dormant period, and a time when all reflected on where they had been, and what was to come.

"No one comes up here." he coaxed, "We'll be completely alone." He helped her up the hill and across the soft earth. "Wow, you can see all of Gotham from up here." she gasped, turning to her boyfriend. "But it's all muddy and wet up here and there's nowhere to sit." The boy shook his bag in demonstration, "I've got it all taken care of." he soothed, "I told you this would be romantic. It's gonna be perfect." He pulled a tarp from the bag and began spreading it out and covering it with a large blanket as the girl continued to look out over Gotham. He turned, extending his hand and pulling her down onto the blanket. 

She sighed, laying back as her boyfriend loomed over her and kissed her deeply. "Are we alone out here?" she asked nervously. He ran his hand up her shirt and squeezed her breasts through her bra. "We're alone, baby..." he huffed, "don't worry we're alone." The girl nodded, shifting as she laid on the tarp with him on top of her. "Mike?" She moaned as her nibbled along her neck, "There's something beneath me, it isn't comfortable." Mike pulled his hand from her pants and kissed her nose. "I'll take care of it. Mike is on the trail." he joked. She sat up and he pulled the tarp down, sending her back onto the tarp as he exposed the large form seeping up from the mud. She turned, staring back at the body of Arthur Tidwell as it emerged from under the tarp.

 

Bruce stood in Lily's empty room quietly, looking around. "She'll be back, Master Bruce." Alfred soothed, walking slowly into the room. Bruce covered his face, his back to Alfred and Alfred sat in the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. "I hope so." Bruce said sickly. He looked to his feet, and Alfred tidied a few stray items along the vanity. "I've always thought of you as a father figure." Bruce said kindly, and Alfred smiled. "I committed my life to the Wayne family, and I've never been disappointed." he beamed, "You and young Master Dick are my legacy, and that makes me very pleased indeed." Bruce smiled, turning to kneel before Alfred. "What should I do Alfred?" Bruce asked, "I never really thought I'd reach the twilight of my life as Batman, but I also can't stop now."

Alfred nodded, "Master Bruce, you can have anything from this life that you choose. But you must decide." Bruce looked up as Alfred asked, "What do you really want?" Bruce thought hard about the question. "I want to pass the mantle on someday to someone who has the same ideals that I worked to uphold." he replied. Bruce wiped his mouth, "I want Lily and I to be the right thing, for both of us." he reasoned. Bruce's eyes trailed down the vanity, settling on a row of ornate glass perfume bottles. "I want to be happy, Alfred. I want to figure out how to be truly happy." Alfred rested a hand on Bruce's shoulder, returning his glance to him. "If you want to look for happiness, then put your trust in those who find you when the ship is sinking. Those people you can always count on," Alfred commented, "They are happiness."

"As for Miss Stormer..." Alfred began, standing, "Everything's eventual, Bruce. When you reach my age, you'll find that sometimes standing very still is essential to understanding the movements of others. Of course, by the time you reach my age, hopefully you and she will have each other to occupy one another." Bruce stood beside Alfred. "You are my oldest and truest friend." he said. Alfred smiled, sighing slowly as he coughed in his handkerchief. "That sounds awful." Bruce commented, turning to him. "Nothing to worry about." Alfred assured, "Just a simple cold." Alfred started for the door, "If you don't mind sir, I believe I will make an evening of it." Bruce nodded, "Absolutely. I hope you feel better." Alfred smiled before disappearing down the hall.

Bruce stood in the dark bedroom alone for several minutes, wondering where Lily might have gone and what she planned. He knew he needed to contact Dick and was curious as to how Matilda's trip had gone, but he lingered in the serenity of Lily's room instead. _How will I retire from this? Could I ever retire from this?_ He fingered the small ring box in his pocket as he contemplated what to do. _Who is Bruce Wayne without Batman? How much longer can I go on?_ Bruce released the velvet box and clutched the doorknob, closing the door as he left and went for the Batcave.

 

Lily checked into a modest extended stay hotel on the outskirts of Crime Alley, seting her bags on the bed and grabbing her notebook. he unzipped her bag to find a large envelope resting within her luggage. Lily rolled her eyes, wondering if it were Bruce, Alfred, or both that snuck it into her bag. She carried it and her notebook to the small desk and sat down. The television filled the small room with background noise as she opened the envelope and dumped the contents onto the desk. The envelope contained a sealed note on Bruce's stationary, her AMEX black, a small bank book in her name, an instruction sheet, and the numbers for the man she had met at the party. Lily turned each item over, chuckling to herself as she lifted the instruction sheet.

> No use in arguing this: You worked for me, and I'm paying you. This account contains your salary for the six months of planning I know you already completed. It's your money, you earned it.
> 
> The AMEX is here in case you need it. It was a gift.
> 
> The numbers are for the gentleman you met at the party. If you are serious about helping people, this is the guy to contact. 
> 
> Most importantly, if you should need anything do not hesitate to call me anytime.
> 
> All my love, Bruce

Lily stared at the paper for several minutes, unable to stop herself from grinning. She looked over at the sealed stationary, grabbing it and tearing it open. Inside was a sheet of paper that said simply, _I miss you already._ It smelled of him, and Lily clutched it for a few minutes before grabbing the bank card and heading out to access her unintended wealth and eat dinner. She closed the door and walked along the very street she lived on for most of her life. Each sound and smell bought with it memories, and she felt healthier than she had in a long time.

She crossed the street and stepped up to the ATM, inserting her new bank card and examining its booklet for the PIN. She punched it in quickly, retrieving a quick twenty for her dinner when she noticed the balance. Lily nearly passed out as she saw that Bruce had opened her account with one hundred thousand dollars. "Oh, Bruce." she said aloud, wearily. She took her cash and the card, tucking it into her bra for safekeeping as she continued down the street and into the YWCA. Lily walked up to the information desk ans smiled at the attendant. "Good afternoon." Lily said brightly, "I need information about self defense courses."

 

Desi sat on the floor, doing her stretching exercises as Frost and the Joker burst into the small building. Desi's legs were nearly behind her head as Joker walked up jovially and Frost set their supplies on the table. "Did you hear the news?" Joker asked happily as Desi rolled forward into a sit. Desi blankly shook her head, and he handed her the paper, letting her read about Arthur Tidwell's gruesome discovery. Desi's eyes met the Joker's as he howled with laughter, lifting her to her feet and pulling her to him. "They had to commit the girl who found him." he laughed, and Desi grinned maniacally. "We do good work." she commented, examining the paper. Joker licked along her neck seductively as she read, "Care to celebrate?" he asked.

Frost snuck glimpses as he unloaded all the supplies and readied the plans. He stared as Desi craned her neck, offering its elegant length to the Joker as she closed her eyes happily. Desi bit her lower lip and slowly opened her mouth as her hair spilled from her shoulders. She threw a knee up onto the desk as he leaned against it, and the Joker ran his hand up her creamy thigh as she shuddered in anticipation. Frost found himself staring, his breathing picking up as he watching her react. Swallowing hard, he clearing his throat and mumbled, "Sir, we have the retirement heist tomorrow and we should get our plans in order." Desi opened her eyes, as if pulled from a beautiful dream.

She and the Joker both stared at him, clearly annoyed. Desi scoffed, "You need to get the new kid laid." she scoffed. The Joker laughed, "I don't cover that." he joked, "Let him pay for his own, like everybody else." Desi licked him, and the Joker held her as he kissed her with surprising passion. "Of course, I could go out right now and set something up for the new kid if it would please the lovely Desdemona." he quipped. Desi stared lustfully at him, "What new kid?" she asked. Joker smiled, "I thought as much." he said confidently. Joker turned to Frost, who immediately looked away from Desi. "Sorry kid." He said, releasing Desi's hand as she began unclasping her busk. "Duty calls." Desi let the corset fall to the ground, unzipping her skirt as she went for the stairs. 

She slid past Frost, brushing his crotch as she hit the staircase in her bra and panties. She unhooked her bra, holding her breasts as she giggled and tossed the bra. Joker stood with his back to everyone as he continued to lean against the desk when the bra hit his head, hanging in his hair. He chuckled, shrugging at Frost as her charged after Desi, who ran giggling up the stairs. Frost tried to hide his erection as he past, walking quickly outside and dropping to the ground to do push-ups. He sat under the streetlight, trying not to imagine what was going on inside. He stood, brushed off and fished his Walkman before walking back in.


	6. Chapter 6

"B-42!" A zealous candystriper called, looking across the cafeteria. Several elderly people searched their cards as the back doors swung open and a crowd of residents and staff filed in. There were a few screams as Desi shoved them forward, while Frost and the Joker chained the other exits closed. "You will open your oxygen tanks full force!" Desi called loudly, firing into the air once for emphasis. A hissing sound filled the room and Desi skipped happily to the back to meet the boys. An elderly woman covered her Life Alert badge, pressing the emergency button several times and muffling the speaker. 

Batman heard the call as it came over the scanner, speeding down the road to the retirement home. Desi and Frost began carrying large tanks into the room, setting up the diffuser as the Joker roamed the crowd, taunting the elderly and staff alike. He grabbed a timid nurse, who screamed as he pulled her to the center of the room. He held her by her neck over the large drum, and Desi smiled viciously as she turned the dial and sprayed the nurse in the face. The Joker locked eyes with Desi, releasing the nurse's neck slowly as she began to chuckle. Desi quickly shut down the dial and stood back with grim satisfaction as the crowd watched the nurse laugh uncontrollably. Many gasped as her face contorted and her laughter echoed in the cafeteria. 

Batman appeared as the Joker backed away, grabbing him as swinging as Frost charged him with a crowbar. Batman fought against both of them, punching Frost and sending him down. Desi went to the doors to grab a weapon, ducking as Nightwing charged in. Frost swung at him and he began fighting back when he spied Batman across the room. Furroing his brow, he said aloud "Batman?" as Desi caught him from behind. She wrapped her cord around his neck, pulling with all her might as Batman apprehended the Joker. Nightwing struggles as Desi hopped onto his back, wrestling as she strangled him. Desi eyed Batman as he held the Joker and looked up at her.

"Let him go." she said solemnly. Batman stared at her and Desi grimaced, pulling harshly and sending Nightwing to his knees coughing. Desi looked knowingly at Batman while Joker howled with laughter. Frost stirred, standing and rubbing his head as he walked up behind Desi. Batman released the Joker, who strolled confidently away from Batman and passed the drums of venom confidently. "How's Matilda?" Desi whispered as Nightwing struggled. "Did she have fun with Liam?" She purred in his ear as Joker approached. Joker lifted her to her feet and she released the cord, leaving Nightwing on the floor out of breath.

She trotted out with Frost as Batman rushed Nightwing, and Joker followed suit. Reaching the doors, he turned and detonated the tanks, filling the room with Joker venom as he left chuckling to himself. Batman lifted Nightwing, carrying him to the lobby and laying him down as many of the able-bodied patients ran from the room through the single, unsecured doors. Batman affixed a gas mask, charging into the room and pushing the tanks through to the back of the cafeteria, past several dying patients as Frost, Desi, and the Joker loaded into her car and sped away. Frost drove as Desi and Joker piled in the backseat together laughing. 

 

"What in the Hell did you think you were doing?" Nightwing yelled as he hopped from his bike. Batman walked away from him, saying nothing. "I mean, a little solidarity would be nice." Nightwing continued, "I read the scan, rush out to help and 'Oh, hey Batman'." Batman set a sample of the venom in front of his microscope, "A good thing, too, from the look of you." he said dryly. Nightwing shot him a hateful look. "Talk all you want, I was thrown off. Like you have said a million times, communication is paramount. You can't just go out on a whim and not tell anyone, you need to communicate." Nightwing watched as Bruce stopped, looking down and taking a deep breath. Nightwing sighed, thinking of Matilda and trying to understand what Batman was going through.

"Look, I know you miss her." Nightwing offered, walking up to Batman. "I am glad to see you back out there, just make sure you are ready to take it all back on." Batman turned, staring at him. "You're giving me advice on this? I taught you everything you know, Dick." he asserted, "You were unprepared to go in alone tonight. Where is _your_ partner?" Nightwing swallowed hard, "She's not feeling well." he answered sharply. Batman shok his head at him, "You could have been killed tonight. It was sloppy, uncoordinated, and dangerous." Nightwing scoffed, "I wasn't expecting to run into you. I let my guard down for one second, that's all."

Batman pounded his desk, "That's all it takes!" He shouted, sending bats flying in all directions. "You aren't ready. Maybe the two of you together, but I can't allow you continue alone." Nightwing stammered, " _Allow_ me? What does that mean?" Batman cleared his throat, "It means this is my city, and I am not comfortable sharing it with you. You either need to retire or move on." Nighting stared at him, speechless. "Listen, we got upset. Tonight was a bad night, but let's not do anything extreme." Batman looked away, and Nightwing's tone softened, "You taught me everything. You can't be serious." Batman removed his cowel, looking seriously at Nightwing. "You're not a sidekick anymore. We have different philosophies on this business, I see that now. It's time to move on."

Nightwing looked to the ground, devastated. "How much longer do you think you have?" he asked bitterly. Bruce scoffed, "I don't know." he replied desperately. Nightwing charged toward his bike. "Then for the love of God, marry that woman of yours." he spat, "Before you wind up old and alone down here." He mounted his motorcycle, "Or worse." he called out as he sped away, leaving Bruce in the Batcave.

 

Frost sat drinking as he looked across at the Joker, who sat in an armchair with Desi stretched across his lap. A sudden melancholy had overtaken the Joker, and he sat silently smoking a cigarette. Every few minutes he'd tilt his head, allowing Desi's lips to brush his as he shotgunned the smoke into her mouth slowly. The Joker then rested his head on Desi's chest as she threw her head back and slowly exhaled the secondhand smoke. "We did ok, baby." she soothed, "I bet we killed most of them." Joker sighed, "The Bat ruins everything." he said simply. Frost's gazed moved between them before he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why old people?" Desi turned and looked at him directly, and Frost felt immediately uncomfortable. "Just seems kind of random." he commented.

Desi smiled, "Chaos is random." she replied. "Why should they escape just because they're old?" Desi explained, as the Joker licked along her neck, "Everyone deserves it." Desi turned back gratefully to the Joker, who was holding her torso with one hand and smoking with the other. "I don't feel myself tonight." he said dryly. Desi touched his face, nodding her compassionate understanding. "Put on a show for me?" he asked softly. Desi touched her nose to his and smiled. "What kind of show my darling?" she asked eagerly. The Joker chuckled softly. "Something with your hands." he instructed. Desi slipped a hand down the length of his body, massaging his crotch gently as he kissed her roughly. He put the cigarette out on her thigh and Desi moaned, turning to him and squeezing him. "Go upstairs and make yourself comfortable." Desi purred, "I'm going to make you a glass of scotch and I'll be up in a moment to entertain you."

Frost glanced at the curvature of her ass as it peeked from her hiked skirt as she threw her legs up and over him and stood. The Joker said nothing as he passed and took the stairs, and Desi made his drink and straightened her garters before turning to follow him. "Good night, little one." she sang mischievously as she took the stairs, and Frost tried in vain to focus on his sketchbook as he heard Desi slowly pull her zipper and giggle. The Joker sat in the back corner of the room, instructing Desi as she bucked and writhed on the creaky metal-springed mattress. His sadistic laughter mingled in the open space with her moans, and Frost snapped his pencil in strained frustration. As Desi's cries for salvation reached a fever pitch, Frost retreated to the bathroom desperate for release.

Even in the small bathroom, you could clearly hear as she called out, almost singing to entice the Joker. Frost quickly unzipped his pants, standing with his eyes closed as he listened. He began to focus on the many glimpses he had gotten of his less-than-discreet employer as he stroked himself with a sort of nervous aggression. Frost began imagining she was responding to him, grabbing her lotion and varying up his grip as he listened to each moan and howl from above. "That how you like it?" he whispered gruffly, tugging himself tightly and building up friction. From above him, as if to answer, Desi cried "God yes! Just like that!" Frost slowed his pace slightly, focusing on the combination of his vision of her in his head and her voice echoing through the building. "You just needed a younger man." he whispered, fantasizing, "One that can give it to you all night like this." 

Frost stopped, ejaculating as Desi cried out. "Baby, I'm coming. I'm coming!" Throwing his head back and taking deep breaths, Frost mumbled, "I'll show you what coming is. I'll wreck that when I get my chance." Frost continued to breathe, enjoying his release without noting the silence in the building. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door which startled him and shook him from his fantasy. "Just a minute." He barked, washing up and checking to ensure he left nothing behind. He opened the door to Desi, who leaned against the wall wrapped in a small towel and nothing else. Frost backed into the door and Desi slid past, turning to close the door. "Do you mind?" she asked calmly, "I kinda need a shower." Frost snapped out of it, backing from the door as Desi smiled and closed it. 

"Quite a set of lungs on that one." Joker commented, lighting another cigarette. Frost turned to him, "Guess when you bring your 'A game' then you see results, right boss?" he aid sheepishly. Joker stared at him queerly. "That was all her." he replied, taking a drag, "I just watched." Frost stared confused, "I don't understand. She practically broadcasted when she came. She called you." Frost looked back to the bathroom door, "All that from a stare?" Joker shook his head, "I exhaled along her neck and..." he took another drag, "I blew smoke across her chest. Puts her right over the edge, don't even have to touch her." Frost's mouth fell open and the Joker chuckled smugly, "My 'A game' huh? You got a lot to learn, kid."


	7. Chapter 7

Desi left the bathroom, listening to the Joker snore as she walked over to Frost. She looked over his notes silently, leaning onto the desk in her sheer black nightie. "How's it coming?" she asked nicely. Frost shrugged, focusing on his sketchbook. "You did well out there tonight." Desi offered, resting her chin on her fist as she smiled at him. Frost glanced at her, a small grin forming. "Thanks bosslady." he choked out. Desi sat up, touching his elbow supportability. "Are you ok?" she asked. Desi squeezed his arm and Frost lost his composure, turning and kissing her passionately. Desi wrestled from his grip, pushing him away quickly. "What're you doing?" Desi demanded, looking up for the Joker. Frost stared, mouth agape for several seconds as he tried to process what he had just done.

"I can't help it. You strut around in your in little outfits, do you have any idea what that does to me?" Frost stammered, "The Joker's nuts. He has a woman like you and he treats her like an ashtray." Desi ran her fingers across the cigarette burn but said nothing. Frost took a step closer to Desi. "If you were my woman I'd take you a dozen times a day. I'd make you scream my name." Desi's eyes narrowed and she shook, turning to walk past him. "I love J with all my soul." she spat, "I'm going to take this as you having too much to drink. Sleep it off before he hears you." Frost took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Desi's chest as she past him and holding her to him. "I haven't had a drop." he whispered. Desi smelled his sweat and her breath quickened. "I will never stop loving the Joker." she replied softly, "He is my reason."

"I'm not asking for you to love me." Frost whispered gruffly into her hair. "Give me one night, that's all. If you still want the clown at the end of it, I'll take it to my grave." Frost pressed his erection into Desi's hip, and Desi closed her eyes. She smiled despite herself, remembering the arrogance of twenty-something men. "You certainly think a lot of yourself." she commented, "Sure you can satisfy yourself in a single night?" Frost gripped her breasts, and Desi shuddered as she looked up and listened for the Joker's snore. "I won't have to." Frost remarked confidently, "I'll wager that you'll give me a second night." Frost slipped a hand down her body, brushing her panties and Desi turned her face to him. "You'll ask _me_ for it." he whispered.

Desi chuckled sickly, "Well you are amusing if not arousing, that's for sure." she huffed. Frost brazenly brushed her fingers along her lips. "Then why are you so wet?" he asked snidely. Desi slowly succumbed as he continued to hastily pet her, resting her head on his chest as she took deep breaths. "He'll kill us both." she panted. Frost looked down at her, "He'll never know." he replied confidently. Nervous panic washed over Desi's face as he took her hand and pulled her into the back room where he slept. Desi looked down at the dingy mattress on the floor and Frost flushed with worry. He grabbed a large blanket and spread it down, taking Desi's hand as he ushered her onto the bed. 

Frost's mind was racing as he placed a pillow at the small of Desi's back to help prop her up. He nervously removed Desi's panties, and Desi wondered the last time her underwear were removed without being destroyed. Desi's gaze was almost mentoring as Frost struggled to remove his jeans. He sighed as he fumbled with his condom quickly, and plunged into Desi, gasping as he buried himself in her. Frost held to Desi's thighs, continuing quick, even strokes as Desi's marveled at the rock hard erection he has maintained since the conversation began. Though Frost was quite aggressive, Desi found the sensation quite tender by comparison, and moaned softly as he grazed against her spot.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Frost groaned, "It feels amazing." Desi chuckled softly, moaning as his testicles slapped against her and he moaned loudly. "God, sometimes I get hard just looking at you." he moaned. "When's the last time you had sex?" she asked, trying to focus as her toes began to curl. Frost sucked her breasts, squeezing them as he replied, "Before the pen, a year maybe." Desi's eyes rolled back in her head. "My condolences." she replied. Frost slammed into her a few harsh times, squinting as he came. He called out, thrusting a few sporadic times before he stopped. "That was incredible." Desi said, touching his hair. Frost held to her, "What am I going to do?" he panted, "I can't stop thinking about you. Already, I desperately want to fuck you again." 

Desi said nothing as Frost rested on his chest, growing hard again as he lay between her legs. "Johnny?" Joker called, and Frost panicked, looking up at Desi. Desi panicked, grabbing her lingerie as the Joker called again, "Johnny!" Desi closed her eyes and Frost turned to the door as the knob began to turn. Frost held him breath, closing his eyes as he heard "Johnny! Wake up, Johnny Johnny Frost! We have to go." Frost opened his eyes, realizing he was in his hammock alone. Above him was the Joker, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well?" Joker demanded. Frost looked around, panicked. "I'll be right out boss." he choked out, startled. Joker turned and walked out in a huff, and Frost took a deep and calming breath.

Frost nearly fell out of his hammock, realizing he was wet and groaned at himself. _Come on Johnny, get it together!_ he thought. He looked at the mirror as he began to change and sighed. _Dammit, Johnny, you're in trouble._ Desi tapped on the door, and Frost pulled up his fresh pair of jeans to his waist as she called to him. _I'm in big trouble._ He thought, turning to meet them.

 

Matilda heard the door open, but didn't leave her bed as Dick came bounding into her bedroom. "Time to get up." he announced, pulling the comforter from her. Matilda stared at the lamp, and Dick dropped to the corner of the bed and rubbed her feet. "Come on, Mattie. This can't go on forever. I need you out there." Matilda pulled her arms from her face and looked at him. "I'm just like her." she mumbled. Dick grabbed Matilda by her arm, pulling into a sit facing him. "No, you are not." he said sternly, "We are more than the sum of our parts. If we try." Dick nodded at Matilda, and she teared up. "I lied to you." she spat. Dick wiped a stray tear, his tone softening. "I know." he replied kindly, "You had your reasons, and not because you're her." Matilda looked to the ceiling. "I'm sorry." she said, crying. Dick hugged her, rubbing her back gently, "Shhh. You have no reason to be." 

Dick pulled Matilda back so he could look at her. "Do you love me?" he asked. Matilda was stunned but the question, but looked around for a moment and replied, "For a while now." Dick smiled, "Then come with me." Matilda wiped her eyes, confused and Dick explained. "Bruce wants me to retire. He isn't prepared to turn Gotham over but fighting crime is all I know. I've been doing it half my life." Dick held to Matilda, "You could come with me and leave Gotham and everything attached to it behind." Matilda thought for a moment, "Where would we go?" she asked. Dick smiled, "Blüdhaven. We'll go to Blüdhaven." Matilda laughed quietly and Dick took her hands, "I love you Mattie." he said seriously, "Come with me." Matilda closed her eyes, and as the image of Liam floated through her mind she said, "I'll go with you." Dick loomed over her, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. "Everything is going to be different now." he soothed, "We can be the crime fighters we've always wanted to be."

 

Pamela snarled, crumpling the paper in anger as she sat at the small breakfast nook. "An industrial park? The simpletons!" she yelled, "It's a natural marsh with hundreds of forms of fauna!" Pamela threw the paper past Crane, who watched it sail by humorously. "Professional woes?" he mused. Pamela looked angrily at him, "This city has no respect for plant life!" she complained. Pamela ran her fingers over her lips, "There must be a way to terrorize the city planning board." she mused, "Make them back off." Crane retrieved the crumpled paper with a frown, "Now you're talking my language." he commented, "If there's one thing I _know_ , it's terrorizing." Pamela smiled, leaning in as her eyes shined. "I do have these seed pods..." she reflected, "I could handle the plants." Crane nodded, smoothing the paper, "I can handle the fear." he replied. 

Crane looked at the headline, his expression falling as he read about the retirement home. Crane sighed, studying the story silently as he finished his herbal tea. "Let's do it." He said suddenly, looking across at Pamela. "You know, my vitriol usually extends to all humanity..." she said silkily, spraying her pheromones in the air. "but I think you and I are going to make quite a partnership." Crane continued reading, sniffing as the perfume wafted in the air. Pamela began to form the plan in her mind, narrowing her eyes as she watched Crane read. "What do you think Johnathan?" she soothed. Crane opened the paper to continue the story. "I think the pheromone spray is too strong." he sniffed. Pamela pursed her lips, leaning back as Crane chuckled. "If you want to work with me, keep it professional." he commented dryly, "Leave the tricks at home." 

 

Frost tried the whole day to avoid Desi, which is a pretty neat trick during a heist. Luckily for them, stealing supplies was as easy as walking in and taking them now that they left the city in stitches. Desi grabbed her bag and walked into the building happily, but the Joker lingered, calling Frost to his side. "I need to go do some private business concerning the organization." the Joker commented, "But I promised Desdemona a night out, and I'm a man of my word." Joker clicked his tongue as Frost flicked a toothpick to the ground. "I want you to take her out tonight while I'm working. Show her a good time, keep her happy. I should be out late, and I don't want to hear about it tomorrow." Frost swallowed hard. "You can count on me boss." he said, staring up at the building. 

The Joker chuckled to himself, "Of course I can, Johnny Johnny. Shouldn't be hard. Just make sure she's satisfied until I return." Joker began walking down the street, and a lump formed in Frost's throat.


	8. Chapter 8

Frost walked in quietly, looking up as Desi hopped around her room, dressing for the evening. She appeared at the head of the stairs in a perky black and white dress with a balcony top and strapped Mary Jane's. Her hair was was smoothed into tight ringlets, and she looked around brightly for the Joker. Frost let a deep breath slowly escape his open mouth as he stared up at her. "Where's J?" she asked. Frost gripped his keys, "He had to go out on business, but he instructed me to take you out and do whatever you like." Desi's shoulders dropped and she sighed as the information settled. Frost began to knead the keys, "I'm sure I can show you a good time." he offered. Desi turned her head and smiled. "I have been kind of a bitch." she admitted, "Come on, time to teach you how to tie one on." Desi trotted down the steps quickly, "Let's go find something warm to sink your teeth into. What do you have an appetite for?" 

Desi continued past him, and Frost swallowed hard. "Yes." He replied simply, following her to the door. The bar was crude and smoky, and with the exception of a few dirty and barely clad prostitutes was filled with the most violent and gruff men in Gotham. Desi opened the doors wide, standing in her Sunday best as she scanned the bar fearlessly. Frost followed, his eyes darting around as he nervously surveyed the men who turned their gaze onto Desi. "Are you sure _this_ is where you want to come?" Frost asked quietly. Desi leaned back into his shoulder, "Are you kidding?" she exclaimed, "Live a little!" A hulking man quickly approached, snatching Desi up quickly. Desi threw her arms around him as he lifted her from the ground and squealed. "Hugo! I haven't seen you in an age, how are you?" Desi crossed her ankles as he swung her, and Frost stared confused.

"Arkham." Hugo replied, setting her down. Desi smoothed her dress quickly, turning to Frost. "Johnny Frost, allow me to introduce you to Hugo Strange." Hugo looked at Frost, unimpressed. "Crane?" he asked. Desi's smile faded, and she shook her head as her eyes clouded slightly. "Does that mean you're available?" Hugo asked enticingly. Desi smiled radiantly, "J and I are..." she gushed, " _involved._ " Hugo's looked at her as he held to her hand. "Again?" he asked playfully. Desi shrugged, rolling her eyes as she giggled mischievously. Hugo nodded knowingly, "I'm going to get you a drink." he replied. As Hugo walked to the bar, Desi went for a table with Frost in tow. 

Flopping down on her bar stool, Desi signaled the waitress with both hands, and she returned with twelve shot glasses and a large bottle of Patron. Desi wasted no time setting up the shot glasses and pouring two rows of six before grabbing the salt shaker. "First one to the end wins." Desi said, determined. Frost looked down and back at her quickly. "You want to race?" he stammered, "I can't drink like that." Desi rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a little girl. I'll make it interesting, ok? There must be something you want?" Frost looked at the beaming, playful expression on her face and replied, "Your underwear. Right here in the bar." Desi howled delightfully, "Now we are getting somewhere! Nicely done!" 

"If you win?" Frost asked, leaning into the table. " _When_ I win." Desi replied coolly, "I will come up with something deserving, don't you worry." Desi smiled, glancing past him and waving to someone across the room. Her glance returned to Frost and she went for the first shot. They both began throwing back shots, and after the third, Frost winced bitterly before shaking it off in time to see Desi finish the last shot in her row and turn the glass down to the table. Frost slowly lowered his glass as he looked at her. "I win." Desi said as Hugo arrived with her drink. "I'm going to run to the powder room." She informed them as she set her drink down. As Desi disappeared Hugo looked over Frost and walked away smugly. Frost sat looking around at the many people who were watching his table curiously.

Desi crossed the room moments later when she heard him. "Black and White. My two favorite colors." Frost watched as Desi turned and hugged Two-Face warmly. "Harvey how are you?" she said happily. Harvey dodged the question, holding to her elbow. "Do you want to dance?" he asked gruffly. Desi looked at the rough, overcrowded dance floor with an odd sense of confusion. Before she could mention this to Harvey, she noticed the working girl approaching her table and grinned as she grabbed Harvey's hand and went for the dance floor. "So, what is it Harvey? Talk to me." Desi requested sweetly. Harvey sighed, "Gilda's giving me grief. I'm torn, especially since Duella came along. With you and Crane apart, things just seem out of balance." Harvey admitted. 

"You Johnny Frost?" The prostitute asked, leaning against the booth. Frost looked over at her before setting his beer down. "Any other time and I'd buy you a drink, doll. Sorry to say, I'm working tonight." The prostitute pushed over, sitting on his knee. "I know." she commented, "Your boss sends her regards." Johnny looked to the dance floor as the prostitute began to stroke his crotch. His gaze fell on Desi, who peeked over Harvey's shoulder as she giggled mischievously. She watched as Frost was led into the back before she returned to Harvey. "Look, I know you don't like the Joker, but he and I are meant to be." Desi explained, "I'm always here for you Harvey. You're a good friend. I'll talk to Gilda, don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Frost stumbled into the back hall, staring through the door as Desi danced with Harvey. "So what do you have in mind?" the prostitute said, leaning into him. Frost swallowed, looking past her. "Something out of the line of sight." he mumbled, "I'm... still working" The prostitute looked out at her and back to him. "I see." she mused, "You know, who cares if she's your boss, you should make a move. Pour on a little liquid courage." Frost continued to look out at Desi as the prostitute shrugged and dropped to her knees. Frost let out a shaky breath, watching Desi leave the floor and converse with several people as the prostitute went down on him. "Maybe a drink or two is the ticket." he mumbled.

Moments later Frost stumbled up to the table. "Feeling better?" Desi chuckled. Frost sat down and went for the tequila. "I think you got off easy that first time, boss lady." he boasted, "What do you say two outta three?" Desi leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table. "I say set them up." she replied, her eyes shining at the challenge. Frost smiled, pouring each shot as his mind ran wild wondering what Desi would be like drunk. A feeling of calm washed over him as he lifted the first shot glass, "To knowing your limits." Frost toasted. Desi tapped her shot to his, "To not having limits." They both threw the shot back before quickly going for another. 

 

"You...can't drink as much as I can." Desi slurred as Frost propped her against the doorway before he inserted the key. "Yeah, you really can put it away." Frost shrugged. He opened the door as Desi slowly slid down the wall. Frost grabbed her, lifting her against him as he pulled her across the threshold. "Damn right. You better now forget it." Desi called out, "Not! Better not forget it." Desi poked him in his chest for emphasis, and Frost closed the door. "Let's get you to bed, huh?" he offered. Frost slowly began to walk Desi up the stairs. "I'm not even tired." Desi continued, "God, it's hot in here!" Frost held her up as she stumbled up the stairs to her bedroom. They stopped at the head of the stairs and Desi leaned against Frost, her nose brushing against his cheek as she turned to him. "It's so hot. Aren't you hot?" she asked. 

Frost looked at Desi seriously for several seconds. "Yeah." he muttered. Desi closed her eyes, resting against Frost as her body relaxed. Frost stared down at her, his breathing labored. "Come on boss lady." he choked out, "Time for bed." Desi stumbled forward, collapsing onto the bed and laying motionless. Frost sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes tracing from her billowing skirt down her shapely legs and he reached out to caress her ankles. He stroked slowly down her creamy calves when Desi stirred suddenly. "That tickles." she mumbled, her eyes closed. Frost pulled away startled, "I was just...going to remove your shoes so you could rest." he covered. Frost slowly unclasped the shoes and removed them, rubbing her feet gently. A pained expression overcame him, and he held to the shoe in his lap. 

"Oh, don't stop J." Desi pleaded hazily, "You know how crazy that makes me." Frost turned, the shoe falling from his lap as he stared at her. Desi rubbed her head against her pillow and Frost leaned down on his hands to examine her face. "I'm already wet for you." she slurred, grasping his wrist, "See how excited the Joker makes me?" Desi slipped his hand between her legs to her panties and Frost broke out in a cold sweat. "How...how hot does the Joker make you?" Frost asked nervously. Desi moaned softly in response and Frost slipped his hand inside Desi panties and slowly penetrated her. Frost watched Desi respond subtly to his touch and his desire overcame him. Frost threw her dress up, diving between her legs as he pulled at her underwear. 

Frost couldn't think. He was torn between the complete panic of being caught and the excitement of being so close to the object of his desire. He removed her panties as he kissed along her inner thigh, his finger making fast work with long even strokes. Desi moaned as her body relaxed, and Frost began to lick slowly along her clit. Frost removed his fingers, sucking her clit gently as he slowly sat up and went for his belt. "By all means" he heard ominously, "Don't let me stop you." Frost stopped cold, looking slowly from under Desi's skirt as the Joker stood at the head of the stairs. "Boss..." Frost said low, "I can explain." Joker grimaced, walking up purposefully and pulling Frost from the bed. Frost flew backward, slamming his back against the wall and slumping to the floor, too afraid to move. Joker then knelt with one knee on the bed, jerking Desi toward him by her forearm. 

"Why did you stop?" Desi asked dreamily. Joker stopped short, staring down at her incredulously. Desi licked her lips, struggling to open her eyes. Joker touched her face, trying to ascertain her lucidity and Desi opened her mouth to accept one of his fingers. She sucked it lightly and smiled slowly, and the Joker realized she was completely out of it. He slowly lowered her back onto the bed, pulling his hands away as Desi moaned softly in disappointment. "You take a little nap now lollipop." Joker mumbled with a sinister tone, "While I find out why _I_ started, and why _I_ stopped." Joker tucked Desi in, slowly turning a violent and hateful gaze to Frost. Frost stared up at him, trying to remember to breathe as Joker rendered a look that could freeze beer. "Boss, I had too much to drink." Frost huffed, "I'm sorry." Joker grinned slightly, his eyes unwavering. "That's right." he soothed, gripping the large silver candlestick on the bedside table, "Beg me."

Joker turned quickly, swinging the candlestick and striking Frost across the side of his head. Frost collapsed on the ground as the Joker pounced on him, striking him over and over again. "Tell me how sorry you are." Joker requested jovially, his face specked with blood, "Convince me." Frost turned his head slowly, his face lost in a mass of deep bruises and pouring blood. Joker continued to strike him with all him might, seemingly amused by Frost's rapidly mangled features. "Allow me to give you some gentlemanly advice, for the next time you find yourself in this situation." Joker said smoothly, knocking Frost's teeth out and sending blood flying in all directions. 

The Joker stopped, resting his forearms on Frost's chest as Frost gargled slowly. "It's never a good idea to put your hands in another man's toy." Joker watched as Frost struggled for breath with a peaceful calm about him, pleased at the completeness of his destruction. "Oh, were you talking?" Joker ridiculed, "That's right, you can explain, can't you?" Joker leaned very near Frost's mouth as he gargled unsuccessfully. "I'm all ears." He whispered with evil delight. Frost's breathing slowed and the Joker set up, stretching and glancing at the sleeping Desi before dropping the candlestick onto Frost's throat. He smiled wide, wiping his face and smearing the blood across it as he took a deep breath.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up." Joker said, slapping his knees as he rose to his feet. He grabbed Frost by his shirt, pulling his to his feet and throwing him down the stairs. Joker stood squarely at the top of the stairs, cracking his neck as he looked down at Frost's crumpled mass at the foot of the stairs. "You still have to face Desdemona, after all." Joker commented, chuckling. He walked limply down the steps, his sinister laugh echoing in the the open space. There was a grunt as he lifted him, a mild whimper from Frost, and then silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Desi stretched, dragging a single shoed foot across the bed as she felt around for the Joker. Fruitless, she lifted her head and threw her hair back as she looked about the room. It was silent in the building, and Desi felt immediately uneasy about the silence. She slid to the bottom of the bed, dropping both feet into a pool of blood. As soon as she felt it on her bare foot Desi looked about. "J?" she called nervously, "Baby?" Her head was pounding, and she struggled to remember how she got home. There was no response, and again Desi called out "J, are you here?" Desi held her temple in anguish as she heard him. "Of course I'm here." He responded with eerie calm. He walked from the stairs and pushed Desi back onto the bed before offering her aspirin and a glass of water. "To thinking you have no limits." Desi toasted, sipping the water slowly in silence. The Joker stood watching, stripped down to a plain wife beater and slacks with suspenders. His hands were red and he had red streaks on his face. 

Desi looked up and immediately went for his face. "Are you hurt?" she asked. The Joker backed away from her touch, failing to respond. He studied her hurt expression. "What do you remember about last night?" he asked pointedly. Desi thought for a moment, and listed of from memory, "We went out to the Trap House. I saw Hugo...Harvey was there..." Desi took another drink, "You should see him. Um, oh bought some entertainment for Johnny..." Desi shook her head, trying to remember. "That's about all I remember, but I had a few. What happened?" Desi stared up at the Joker who looked off to the left as if listening to someone she couldn't see. "Where is Johnny?" Desi asked, "Was he hurt somehow?" The Joker continued to stare off. Desi stood, stepping lightly toward him as she extended her hand to touch him. Joker slapped her hand away, grabbing her wrists and pulling her down to her knees before him. "That's all you remember?" he asked stoically. 

"Do you mean to be hurting me?" Desi asked, taking a slow breath to counter the pain, "Do I deserve to be hurt? J, tell me. Please talk to me." Joker stared down as his grip tightened, "Answer the question." he demanded. Desi looked around, trying to think. "I swear. The last thing I remember was the third round of tequila. I - I don't even remember getting here." The Joker drank in her desperate confusion in silence. "I swear it." she pleaded. Joker relaxed his grip, pulling her up to his chest and backing out of the room. "Let's just ask Johnny Johnny what happened." The Joker seethed, "Maybe he'll remember." Desi watched him as he backed her down the stairs, "Ok." she relented, "Let's do that." Joker continued to pull her against him with a mix of humor and fierceness that held Desi is frightened awe. Leaving the stairs, he grabbed her at her shoulders and held her facing him.

"Well, what do you say Johnny Johnny?" The Joker asked theatrically, "What happened after the tequila?" The Joker nodded aggressively in response, but Desi didn't hear anything. As the Joker laughed roundly, he turned Desi around by the shoulders to face Frost's body. Desi stared up at the bloody, broken mass which hung from the rafters with more confusion than horror. "What happened?" Desi asked, looking back at the Joker. The Joker stared up, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, there was a problem with his tongue." he mused. Desi looked puzzled, "His tongue?" she asked. The Joker smiled. "Yeah. I found it wandering around inside of you." He commented snidely. 

Desi did a double take, shocked. "He what?" she asked, swallowing hard. "He WHAT?" She growled as the confusion left her. The Joker stroked her hair softly, "You know, I wasn't quite sure whether to believe your innocence..." he continued, amused at her expression, "until now." Desi stared up hatefully, "He did what?" she continued. The Joker kissed the end of her nose playfully and released her from his grip. Desi flew into an immediate rage, grabbing a crowbar from the planning table and attacking the body like a pinata. "How dare you?" she cried, her voice shrill. "How dare you touch me! You repugnant piece of shit!" Desi continued to strike the body over and over as the Joker sat watching her, very entertained by her reaction. "Aim for the face." he instructed. Desi reared back, pounding out her vitriol against his face. As she wore down, The Joker caught her, taking the crowbar from her hands and pressing to her back as Desi wilted. The Joker lifter her face in his open palm as Desi leaned against him. "Tut tut tut, none of that." He soothed, wiping her emerging tears, "I'm not mad."

Desi looked back at him, nodding. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "I didn't know, I swear." she whispered. Joker licked along her neck and Desi sighed in relief. "Look what we did." He whispered seductively, "Look what happens to people who cross us." Desi gasped quietly, smiling as she looked up at him. "Look at him, Lollipop." Joker continued, slowly bending Desi over the table. "You know what he did?" He said, peeking under Desi's dress. Desi felt his rough hands slide up her legs and probe her roughly. Desi moaned gratefully as the Joker answered, "He begged me." Desi leaned on her forearms as the Joker ripped open her dress, exposing her as he made deep, rough strokes. Desi cried out thankfully, looking back. "He did?" she asked. The Joker maintained his focus, reaching for the candlestick. "That's right. He gargled and he stammered and he begged me, and do you know why?" Joker asked.

Desi shook her head, gripping the table and holding to it as he slowly began working the candlestick in and out of Desi. Desi released the table, sinking down to the table as he grew evermore aggressive. "Wh-Why?" Desi called out breathless. The Joker grabbed her hair and pulled her ear to his mouth. "Because I beat him to death with this very candlestick. Just for you." he whispered. He brushed her hair from her face as she panted. "Thank you." Desi panted. The Joker brushed his lips against her temple is response, and Desi laughed darkly. "That feel good Lollipop?" Joker purred. Desi looked back at him passionately, "Not as good as...other things." she replied, "And stop calling me 'Lollipop'." Desi leaned in, kissing him fiercely as the Joker dropped the candlestick and opened his pants. Desi heard him, turning to face him happily. "Who's is it Desi?" The Joker asked directly, grabbing her thigh and leaning into her. Desi sighed, holding the Joker. "It's yours. It was only ever yours." Desi threw her head back in ecstasy, "Thank you." 

 

The elevator opened and Lily stepped off quickly, looking around for Bruce as he stood with his back to her outside the private room. She walked quietly up to him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "How is he?" She asked as Bruce turned to her surprised. Bruce blinked a few times before he thought and replied simply, "He's dying." Saying it aloud seemed to stun Bruce, and he looked to the floor with a lost expression on his face. Lily held his cheek kindly, studying his face as she whispered, "I've missed you." Bruce looked back at her, but didn't respond. "Can I see him?" Lily asked. Bruce looked through the window into the room for a moment before asking, "How did you know to come? I haven't told anyone." He looked back as Lily smirked, "He called me." A desperate laugh escaped Bruce and he nodded, "Good old Alfred. Go ahead in, he might be sleeping." Lily patted his cheek and turned, walking into the room.

Alfred shifted as Lily stood by the bed quietly, reaching for her idle hand. "You look tired." Lily whispered. Alfred grinned, "You don't." he replied confidently. "I'm an old man my dear, tired suits me." Lily smiled, watching Bruce's shadow spread across the floor. He lingered in the doorway, seeming so small and lost as he watched Alfred. Alfred winced mildly, and Lily leaned very near to adjust his pillows. "Lily?" Alfred whispered. Lily looked down at him sweetly, "Mmm-hmm?" she hummed. "Don't let it fall apart without me." Alfred whispered. Lily looked into his eyes, nodding her understanding. Leaning next to his ear she whispered, "I promise" granting a small kiss to his cheek as she rose. "I...am going to pick up some things for my boys." Lily announced, "So that you'll be ready when it's time to come home." She patted his hand and turned to leave, passing Bruce silently. 

Bruce walked in and sat down, basking in the quiet between them. "I think I have purposely tried to avoid ever thinking about this moment." Bruce commented, "Ironic considering all the things I've put you through over the years." Bruce took a deep breath, "You've been like a father to me." Alfred stared at Bruce as he struggled. "If I may speak plainly, Master Bruce?" Alfred said low. Bruce looked up from the floor at him, "Of course." Alfred adjusted his bed, "I can't believe you just let her walk out like that. For awkward silence with me." Bruce stared speechless, "There is nothing left to teach you. I have nothing more to do for you than tell you this: If we don't love and build lives with one another, there is little point in fighting criminals. It is because you loved them that your loss mattered." Bruce sniffed, looking away from Alfred. "Go to her. Tell her you love her and want her and do it now, for this old man if for nothing else." Alfred instructed. "I love you Alfred." Bruce said, just above a whisper. Alfred smiled proudly, "You are the closest thing I have know to a son, and I love you. I have always been proud of you. Now go."

Lily stood folding a sweater when she heard the door. She looked out and saw Bruce standing in the foyer as if lost. "Bruce?" she asked, concerned. Lily walked up and Bruce nearly fell into her arms. "He's gone." Bruce said simply. Lily let Bruce slide to his knees, sitting with him on the floor. He sat silent, not even crying as he stared out and tried to accept what had happened. Lily just held his hands, quietly waiting for his lead. Bruce looked at Lily with tear streaked eyes as he touched her cheek tenderly and kissed her softly. "I love you." Bruce whispered to her. He looked up excitedly, "Here that?" he shouted, "I'm cold and sitting here in the floor and I love this woman!" His voice echoes in the halls and filled the room. Lily laughed confused and Bruce turned back to her. He rested his forehead against hers and brushed her cheek. "Come home." he requested.


	10. Chapter 10

Matilda packed the last of her dishes, closing the box and securing it with tape. "I got another one!" she called down the hall as Dick walked into the room. "So, the bedroom is finished and it looks like we'll only need a few more boxes for the kitchen." Dick explained as he entered the kitchen. He sneaked a kiss as he lifted the newly packed box. "At this rate we'll be able to move by the end of the week." Matilda looked around the room and sighed as he carried the box away. "Wait, if you packed the bedroom where will we sleep?" she asked. "Relax," Dick replied as he fished his ringing phone, "we can crash at the dorms. I worked all that out." Dick answered the phone, listening as he turned back to Matilda. He stopped cold, his shoulders dropping as he heard the news.

Matilda stopped and left the kitchen, walking over to him curiously as he finished the call and closed the phone. "What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That was Bruce. Alfred has died." Dick said simply. Matilda's eyes grew wide and she hugged to Dick, who just stood there in shock. "There is a service today, and they plan to scatter his ashes." Dick said flatly, "So we should go." Matilda patted his head gently, "Of course we will. He was a dear man." She pulled back to examine Dick, "Are you ok?" she asked. Dick pursed his lips, looking past Matilda as he focused. "I hadn't told Bruce we are leaving. We haven't spoken at all since that night, and now isn't the time." 

Matilda nodded, "Then we won't say anything. Don't worry, if it's one thing we have plenty of, it's time." Dick nodded, and they both stood there in the empty room quietly. "Well, I need a shower." Dick announced. Matilda smiled, "Well I better assist you. You could slip and fall or be injured by a renegade shampoo bottle." Dick scoffed, "That's my woman." he commented, "Always on alert to protect the average citizen." Matilda laughed, "Ok, smart ass. Go it alone then, see if I care." Dick looked thoughtfully at Matilda, "I can't imagine how Bruce must be feeling." he admitted, "Do you think we should call Lily?" Matilda thought for a moment. "I'll do it, go ahead and get ready. I'll join you in a moment." Dick kissed her cheek and started down the hall as Matilda went to the counter for her phone. 

 

"Oh, I heard." Lily said, searching the fridge. "Yeah, Bruce and I...reconnected." Lily giggled, gliding around the kitchen in Bruce's shirt as she put breakfast together. "Thanks, I'm really happy too." Lily laid everything on the tray, trying to be as neat as possible. "Listen, I'm going to try and get Bruce to eat something. Talk to you later? Ok, thanks." Lily closed the phone, carrying the tray to the parlor as she noticed Bruce sitting alone in Alfred's room. Lily stopped, setting the tray outside the door before creeping in. Bruce stared out, not acknowledging her. "That's my shirt, I think." he mumbled. Lily stopped at his shoulder. "Yes, and you can't have it back." she teased. Bruce responded by unbuttoning the bottom of the shirt, kissing her stomach softly.

Lily ran a hand through his hair. "I made some breakfast." she offered, "You should eat something." Bruce rested against her stomach and sighed. "It's just some yogurt and granola, with fruit and coffee." Lily continued. Bruce sighed a second time, and Lily heard the faintest sob escape him. "I miss him so much." he whispered, squeezing Lily. Lily scratched the back of his head lightly. "I know you do. I know it's hard, but I'm here for you." Lily took a deep breath, "Maybe that's what life is Bruce. A series of people who come into our life for a time to teach us things. If we're lucky, we hold to a few of them for as long as we can." Bruce looked up at her face and she wiped his moist eyes. "Tell you what, take your time. I'll be in the parlor when you're ready." Lily kissed his forehead and left him in the quiet of the room. 

 

The service was a quiet one, but many showed to pay their respects. Bruce sat silent in the front row with Lily, and though Dick and Matilda joined them they failed to speak throughout the service or the scattering. Lily sat amazed at the dozens of people, many in the service industry, who came and spoke warmly of their experiences with Alfred. Bruce stood silent, whispering into the canister momentarily before sprinkling Alfred's ashes across the rose bushes he favored in the garden. Bruce then stood watch for a solid minute before walking past the three of them and into the house. He said nothing to anyone. Lily spoke kindly to Matilda and Dick, explaining that Bruce hadn't even gone out as Batman the past few days. Dick and Matilda gave their condolences and left, and Lily looked out over the water before returning to the house.

"Bruce?" Lily called as she passed through the mud room. Bruce stood in the kitchen, packing a large basket. He had already removed his coat and tie, and rolled his sleeves past the elbow. "Let's have a picnic." Bruce said brightly. Lily stared at him, confused. "It's the middle of the afternoon. We won't have much time before dusk." She stepped closer to him, and Bruce looked up. "It's ok, we'll have time." Bruce continued to pack, "But, go change." Lily looked down at her simple dress. Bruce smiled, "Anything but black." Lily touched his arm comfortingly, and Bruce grabbed her suddenly and kissed her passionately. Lily was taken aback by the force with which Bruce embraced her, and nearly swooned as he tenderly massaged his tongue against hers. He broke the kiss and ushered his bewildered love toward her room to change. Lily stumbled away, licking her lips as if in a daze.

Lily came down the stairs moments later in a soft yellow halter dress with beige accents. She left the stairs barefoot and met Bruce at the back door. He lead her to the garden, where Lily gasped as she spied an area of the garden which seemed sad and forgotten. "Let's go there." she pleaded. Bruce made a queer face. "There? It's all overgrown. The cave is under that." Lily trotted across the lawn, sinking into the overgrowth and disappearing from sight. "See?" She called up as Bruce walked up looking down. "We can lie down here and no one would know where we were." Lily whispered playfully, "It's perfect." Bruce smiled, fluffing the quilt and opening the basket. Lily lay back onto the blanket and stared up at the sky. Bruce loomed over her, hovering in her field of vision. "You are beautiful." he said sweetly. Lily smiled, "Beauty fades, Bruce. Give me a real compliment." Lily chuckled nervously, and Bruce stroked her hair.

"Marry me." Bruce said seriously. Lily blinked a few times rapidly, sitting up to face him. "But you-" she stammered, "We jus-" Lily looked at her hand as Bruce took it in his and she held back tears. "Bruce, are you sure? Do you think, maybe, you're asking because you don't want to be alone?" Bruce's eyes never left hers as he tucked the ring box into her hand. "No." he responded seriously. Lily clutched the box, staring back at Bruce. "Would you care if that's what it was?" he asked. He touched her cheek and Lily grinned. "No." she replied. "This was Alfred smacking sense into me you know." Bruce admitted, "He made me promise." Lily kissed Bruce, holding his cheek gently. "Good old Alfred." she said sweetly. "I love that you still made this romantic, even though on a day like today it should have been all about you." Bruce touched his forehead to hers. "I love that you haven't even _glanced_ at that ring yet." Lily closed her eyes tightly. "Yes I'll marry you." she whispered. 

Bruce took her face in his hands and tears fell from her eyes. "You want to marry me." Lily giggled. Bruce smiled, "I'm _going_ to marry you. Now, open the ring." Lily nervously flipped the box open and looked down. "Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed, "Did you mortgage the house?" Bruce scoffed, slipping the ring onto her petite finger. "Be quiet, I'll take grief for every other piece of jewelry I buy you but this one gets to be flashy." Bruce lifted Lily in his arms, abandoning the picnic and carrying her into the house. As the sky above them darkened, the rose bushes outside Alfred's bedroom wind rustled in the wind. 

 

"You heard Lily." Dick explained, "Bruce isn't going out tonight, and the climate is too high for no one to be out." Matilda watched him lay out his supplies and grew uneasy. "Ok, but I'm going out with you." she countered, "I just hope Batman isn't upset by this." Matilda went for her costume, working slowly. "Listen, we'll be out of here in one week." Dick explained, "Then all of this will be behind us." Matilda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodding. "You're right. Let's get ready." Matilda kissed his cheek and got ready. They suited up and went for the door together. "Good luck out there tonight." Dick offered. "Yeah," Matilda replied, "Luck to you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce buried his face in Lily's hair, nuzzling the nape of her neck. Lily smiled, her eyes still closed to the early morning light. She hummed sweetly, reaching back to touch him as he kissed along her shoulders and back. They said nothing, content in the silence as Bruce began to knead Lily's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He slipped his arm under her, hugging her to him as he sank low and gently slipped into her as they spooned. Lily moaned softly, grasping his hand and kissing it several times. Bruce stroked down her body and began to massage her clit gently. The response was immediate, and Lily threw her head back as Bruce kissed along her neck. Lily made an almost pained face, licking her lips as whimpers freely escaped her mouth. Bruce continued his metronomic thrusts deeply into her as Lily wrapped her leg around his. 

Bruce began to huff, groaning as he squeezed Lily. Lily looked back to watch Bruce's reaction. "That feel nice dear?" she coached. Bruce looked up at her and kissed her hungrily, slowing his pace and relaxing his grip. He held to her face and rubbed her nose as he shifted to kiss her again. Their kiss was interrupted, however, when a blood curdling scream echoed through Wayne Manor. Bruce pulled from Lily's kiss and stared at her. "Was that Matilda?" Lily asked puzzled. Bruce looked around for a moment before pulling from Lily and turning to the edge of the bed. As he replaced his boxer briefs they heard again, " _Bruce!_ " as it echoed throughout the house. He and Lily shared an ominous look before he ran from the room, leaving Lily to dress.

Lily reached the head of the stairs and looked down. Bruce looked up at her as he rested a hand on Matilda's shoulder for stability. His expression was morose, and Lily immediately started down the steps to them. She stopped cold as she recognized all the blood and damage on her suit. "Lily, take Matilda upstairs and help her clean up and dress these wounds." Bruce instructed, "I'm going to take care of Dick." Lily nodded, frightened as she took Matilda's arm and pulled her along to her bath. Matilda was nearly catatonic, her tears flowing freely but seemingly unresponsive as Lily undressed her and filled the bath. Matilda sat there watching the water turn pink as Lily poured the warm water over her hair. "Wherever it is," Lily soothed, "We'll set it right. Bruce can fix it." Matilda looked at her as Lily smiled encouragingly, but the previous night plagued her. She clutched her knees, remembering.

 

**. . .**

There was an explosion which rippled through town and lit up the sky in south Gotham. Desi and the Joker reclined on Chaise lounges in the town square. "Let's see..." Desi reasoned, "With the size of the explosive and the brightness...the planetarium?" she guessed. Joker smiled, tapping the end of his nose. Desi squealed, hopping up and grabbing one of her detonators. "You are a genius. Going out tonight was a great idea." she said. Desi reclined, pressing the detonator. Seconds later, something blew behind them. Desi grinned as the Joker looked directly at her. He studied her for several moments before replying flatly, "Your old nightclub." Joker returned to his position without waiting for confirmation and Desi threw the detonator down in defeat. "How do you _do_ that?" she demanded. The Joker pressed the next detonator. "I cheat." he replied coolly.

"The explosions are coming from all directions." Nightwing explained, "They must be in a central location somewhere." Matilda nodded, "Let's start in town square." she suggested. They agreed, speeding off into the night. Meanwhile, in town square Desi sat sipping a fruity drink with an umbrella straw. "Are you positive they are coming?" Joker asked. Desi swallowed, "No bet. Those two aren't going to pass on a day the bat isn't out, and with Jeeves kicking off I bet here's at home blowing his nose with $100 dollar bills or whatever it is that morose fuck does." The Joker chuckled t the image and Desi continued, "Why do you think we are in the town square? I wanted a nice slow pitch for the kids." Joker nodded, "You gonna kill her tonight?" 

Desi pursed her lips, "Thinking about it, if I can't come up with better." Desi sat pensive for a moment, "You're right, we do become less afraid don't we?" She scoffed, "I thought I was fearless with Crane. That was twenty years ago." Joker looked down the street. "No time for deep thought now." he warned, "Here they come." Desi stood, throwing the glass behind and listening for the break as Nightwing and Matilda pulled to a stop. "I get Matilda." The Joker commented. Desi turned in protest, "Oh no you don't! I birthed her, I breastfed her, I get to beat her ass." Joker held his stare as they both made fists. In unison, they chanted, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Desi roared with laughter as the Joker dropped his scissors in defeat. 

Nightwing wasted no time, sweeping in to tackle the Joker as Matilda went for Desi. Matilda swung, all business as she landed several blows, sending Desi backward. Desi laughed, bouncing as she snatched Matilda by the hair and began punching her in the face. Matilda kicked Desi square in the stomach and she went to the ground in a huff. "Don't flatter yourself." Desi huffed, "Your father is rougher when we fuck." She looked up confidently at Matilda. "Cut the bullshit Desdemona." Matilda snapped, "Stand up and let's go." Desi wiped her face, laughing maliciously. "Should've known you weren't woman enough to finish this." she sneered. Desi rolled onto her knees and lowered her hands, "Come on! After all I've done to you? To your stepfather?" Desi's eyes narrowed, "Liam screamed like a little girl when I cut his tongue out." Matilda hit Desi hard across the face. "Knock it off!" she shouted.

"Then kill me." Desi said low. Matilda stared at her, making tight fists as she fought her growing urge. "You know you want to." Desi taunted, "It's in your blood. Kill me or I'll only hurt you again." Matilda took another step toward her and stopped. "No." she said defiantly, "Now get up and fight." Desi spit onto the sidewalk, releasing a knife she had hidden inside her sleeve. Without warning, she took a deep swipe at Matilda. "You make me sick." Desi spat as Matilda clutched her bleeding torso. "A crime fighter who can't kill the bad guy. How pathetic is that?" she continued. Desi stood, brushing her knees and kicking out Matilda's knee. As Matilda stumbled Desi grabbed her shoulders and head butted her with all her might. Matilda collapsed, and Desi leaned down to her ear.

Resting the knife at her throat, whispered softly, "I am gonna burn everything in your life." Desi kissed her temple before standing over her and kicking her once for measure. Nightwing looked over during his tussle, seeing Desi above Matilda with a knife. He broke from the Joker, tackling Desi away from Matilda and scrambling over to check on her. Desi backed away, storming over to the Joker. "You ready to get out of here?" The Joker asked jovially, "Places to go, things to destroy." Desi paced by him, "Yeah, give me the big gun." she said curtly. Joker stopped, and turned to her. "The big gun or the _big_ gun?" he asked. Desi's slumped over, "The **big** gun, and hurry up!" 

"Yeah, yeah..." The Joker grumbled, rifling through his bag. "This gun is bigger than you are." The Joker lifted, producing an Armalite AR-30 and handing it over. Desi checked the sight and closed an eye. Nightwing lightly slapped Matilda's cheek as she came around. "Are you ok?" he asked. Matilda moved her arm and blood dripped onto the sidewalk. "That looks deep. Can you walk?" he asked. Matilda groaned, nodding. "Yeah. I just have to get up." Nightwing stood, bending to help her up. They were oblivious to Desi across the square. Desi double checked her sight, "And this is how..." she aid softly, "you best a killing." Desi pulled the trigger and as Nightwing lifted Matilda the back of his head burst open. He slumped forward and Matilda was coated with his blood and brain.

"Direct hit!" Joker howled as Desi slowly lowered the gun. They watched as Matilda clung to the body, checking for any sign of life and crying out in agony. Desi's face hardened and she shouted across the square as she handed the gun back to the Joker. "You should've killed me." Desi shouted before turning and following the Joker out of sight. Matilda looked down at Nightwing's mask, slowly removing his mask and clutching his lifeless body. She carried him slowly to his bike and went for her phone. "Jim?" Matilda sobbed, "I need help. Nightwing is..." Matilda listened for a moment as Gordon assured her of discretion. She nodded, giving her location and closing the phone before holding the body and sliding to the ground. 

 

**. . .**

Bruce held the phone as he paced, listening to Gordon explain what occured the night before. Bruce let Gordon go over every detail without interruption before making arrangements for the body. He thanked the Commissioner and set the phone down, pounding his desk with the phone until it shattered. He gripped the desk, taking deep breaths to steady himself as he let the information settle in. "Alfred where are you?" he asked aloud. He looked around the Batcave and rubbed his face, unsure of what to do. He stood, mouth covered for several minutes before walking to Dick's dressing area and dimming the lights.

Matilda just sat in the bath, staring out. "I'm sure Bruce will make it ok." Lily assured. Matilda cut her glance to Lily, biting her knee. She looked forlorn, and as Lily lathered her hair she sad emptily, "No. He won't." Lily stopped and bit her lip as she listened. "Nothing will ever be ok, ever again." she mumbled, her voice breaking. "She was right, I should have killed her." Lily poured water over her hair, sending the lather down her back and as she loomed over Matilda grabbed her and began sobbing. "I could've stopped her and I didn't." she cried out desperately, "Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?" Lily patted her head, unsure of what to say. Bruce walked to the door, fresh tears in his eyes and Lily met his gaze as she held Matilda's head to her chest. 

They stood in the silence, staring at each other. They both longed for the comfort of the other, but they both knew their places in this were far from each other. Lily patted Matilda's head, realizing how relieved she was to be on the giving end of such comforts. Bruce watched Matilda weep, realizing exactly what she has asked Lily to sign up for. He took a step into the room and Lily sadly began to shake her head. Bruce extended his hands in understood capitulation as he stopped. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Lily went for a towel. 'I have to go.' Bruce mouthed silently. Lily nodded, watching the love of her life as he turned and vanished from sight.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you comfortable? Hmm?" she asked, "Then we'll begin."

Hugo stared out into the darkness, trying to recognize the voice. He struggled against the duct tape that held him bound, as he wondered where he heard the voice before. She pulled each instrument of torture out slowly, allowing the light to reflect off of it before she set it on her tray with a resounding tap. "Hey, lady, all this isn't necessary." Hugo started, "Whatever it is you are after, you got it." From the darkness, he heard her hum softly as she snapped her rubber gloves. "Ah...Hugo." she purred, "Let's not make this any more unpleasant that it must be." 

Hugo searched his brain, "Wait, you sound really familiar." he commented, "Desi, is that you?" He stared as she leaned into the path of light, her expression hardened and serious. "Where is Desdemona Crane?" Matilda asked. Hugo stared at her in shock. "Matilda? Is that you?" he huffed. Hugo sighed relief, shaking his head to steady his nerves. "It's me, Uncle Hugo. Don't you remember me? I'm friends with your mom." Matilda swallowed hard, reaching for one of her metal tools. "You're not my uncle." she said coldly, "We are not of any relation. Now, where is Desdemona Crane?" 

Hugo stared at the reflective tool in Matilda's hand. "What is that?" he asked. Matilda looked down, her sore and swollen eyes lingering on the object in her hand. "These are drill bits." she responded. "There are so many things that we have two of. Chiral, most of it. The same, only in reverse." Matilda sniffed as she loomed over Hugo, "Things we can lose and just keep on breathing. Hands, feet..." Matilda walked away from Hugo, turning her back on him. "Give me a reason not to do this to you. Just tell me what I want to know and I could just leave." Matilda looked back at him, and her desperate expression truly frightened Hugo. 

"There is an office space..." Hugo began. Matilda set the drill bit down, grabbing her notepad and taking careful notes. When she finished, she looked maniacally at the paper before lifting her eyes and staring at Hugo. She walked over slowly, kicking the chair back and send Hugo onto his back. "What is this? I told you what you wanted!" Hugo protested. "Yes, and until I know this info is correct and that you won't tip dear old Desi off, you're gonna stay here." Matilda packed herself up, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be back either way." She assured, turning to leaving Hugo behind. She ignored him as he yelled out to her, clutching her notepad with a satisfied expression on her face. 

 

Desi left the building, hopping into her car and speeding off. Across the street, a pair of binoculars focused as Matilda stared down at the windows of the building. "One down." she mumbled. She sat in the storage space, staring down at the hideout as hours passed, watching the every action of her parents. She barely left the window, missing even Dick's funeral to memorize the actions of the unsuspecting criminals. Sleep was fleeting, and with it came nightmares where she relived that terrible night over and over again. Matilda could only see the emptiness in Dick's eyes as she heard her mother howl with laughter in the night before she was back up, staring out and contemplating what she would do.

"I'm worried about Matilda." Lily said, removing her earring as they walked into the bedroom. Bruce said nothing, removing his jacket and hanging it up. Lily stepped out of her shoes, "I understand we all grieve in our own ways, but not coming to the service with us?" Lily shook her head, "Doesn't seem right to me." Bruce called to Lily from the closet as he continued to undress. "No you don't understand. What she's going through, I'm not going to pressure her." Lily walked to the door of the closet, "What don't I understand Bruce?" she asked. Lily crossed her arms as she stared at Bruce, indignant. "I don't want to fight." Bruce replied flippantly, "I'm just saying I know how she feels, having a loss that you cannot cope with the grief of."

Lily twitched, mouth agape. "So, because I don't dress up as a _rodent_ I don't understand grief now?" she demanded. Bruce looked angrily at her, "I don't have time to make you feel better about the state of world right now." he spat, "I have bigger things on my plate at the moment." Lily bit the inside of her cheek, looking to the ground. "Congratulations, Bruce." she responded softly, "It takes some men years to learn to be that cold to the woman they love. You did it without even trying." Lily slapped Bruce across the face before storming to the door. She stopped in the doorway, "And my feelings about Dick are just as valid as yours." Lily wiped her tears as she took off down the hallway, carrying her shoes.

Bruce massaged his cheek, walking slowly after her. "Lily, I just meant that..." he said loudly. Lily called over her shoulder, "Don't worry Bruce. If it's big and shiny enough, I'll forgive you right?" Bruce stopped, swallowing but saying nothing. "That's what I thought." Lily called bitterly, "It's everywhere you want to be." Lily slammed her door, sending an echo through the house as Bruce sighed, rubbing his temple and removing his tie. _Settle this later._ he thought, _She's right, check on Matilda now._ Bruce started downstairs for the Batcave, _and whatever you do Bruce, don't buy her something to apologize._

 

Matilda stood in the alley in Dick's oversized trench coat, waiting in the dark. Steam wafted up from the subway grates at the end of the alley and water dripped from the fire escapes as the back door opened and the Joker swaggered out into the Alley. He passed Matilda as she pressed against the building without notice until she timidly called out to him. "Dad?" she called. The Joker stopped mid-stride, gliding as he spun around slowly toward the voice. "I don't know what to call you?" Matilda admitted. The Joker removed a cigarette and began to pack it, "You alone?" he asked. Matilda nodded quickly, "Are-are you?" she asked, "Mom isn't here is she?"

Joker quickly popped the cigarette into his mouth and tilted his head, lighting it. "That's the good thing about your mom." he commented lightly, "She appreciates her alone time." Joker studied Matilda for several minutes. "You don't look good kid." he chuckled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd worry." He took a slow drag, the cigarette glowing in the dark of the alley. Matilda sniffed loudly, looking down at the garbage filled street. "You should have listened to your parents." he chided, "It's a tough world out there." Matilda nodded, tears streaming down her eyes. "I can't do anything since Dick died." she confessed, "I can't eat or sleep. She tried to tell me. It's all my fault."

The Joker exhaled smoke as he watched, nodding his agreement to her points. "What's the point, Matilda?" he huffed. Joker stomped out his cigarette, looking out at her. "You were right. You both were. I never should have run off like I did, trying to rebel or whatever." Matilda sobbed. The Joker scoffed, "I know that. I don't need you to tell me I'm right." Matilda whimpered softly, "And for what? I just piss off everyone that ever really cared for me and lose all the people I have met." The Joker clicked his tongue loudly, "Yeah, the Bat is fickle. You break one little law..." He shook his head slowly.

"Would you talk to mom for me?" Matilda asked, "See if she'll maybe forgive me?" Matilda rubbed her arms to warm up and the Joker took a deep breath and held it. "I don't know. Your mother can be a cold fish when she wants to be." he explained. Matilda looked at him desperately, "If anybody can do it, it's you. She'll do anything for you, dad." Joker shrugged, "Well, that's true." he admitted. His eyes narrowed, "But why should I do it for you?" Matilda took a step way from the building and toward him. "Because I can tell you all sorts of things about Batman. I will too, if you'll just take me back and promise me that she won't hurt me again." 

The Joker turned the offer over in his head, contemplating how grateful Desi will be when she is told he tracked Matilda down and brought her home. He smiled to himself, looking over at Matilda and opening his arms. Matilda walked into them and sobbed as he held her to him. "No one will hurt you again." he soothed, "I'll handle your mother." He stroked her forehead with his rough hand, "You just go home and pack all the important things and in a couple days we'll come and get you." Matilda held to him tightly, her head under his chin. "Could you just come?" she asked, "I'm still kind of scared of mom. I'd feel much better if when I saw her you were bringing me to her. Please daddy?" 

The Joker rested his cheek on the top of her head. "You got it kiddo. Just give me two days." Joker assured smoothly, his most manipulating tone at work. "Now let's stop that crying, I want a nice big smile." Matilda sniffed one last time and looked up at the Joker with a weak smile. "It may take a little, but we'll make it better than it ever was." he manipulated. Matilda nodded, her smile growing. "Thank you dad." she whispered. She hugged him again, and as the Joker slowly brought his arms around her, he replied softly, "Say that again, kiddo." 

 

Matilda inserted the key into the door of her apartment. She hadn't stepped inside since the night she and Dick prepared together. She shed his coat and brushed by boxes in the dark on her way through to her bathroom. She peeled each piece of clothing and dropping them as she walked through. She stepped into the shower and turned the cold tap full blast, shocking herself as she washed the dirt and grime from several sleepless night on the city away. She winced slightly as soap seeped into the large gash across her stomach. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around, her hair dripping as she paced through the vacant apartment.

"Penny for your thoughts." Batman said, standing in the corner. "There's no point." Matilda replied. She turned her back on him and sifted through a box. "You might find that talking about what's going on in your head can help." Batman offered. Matilda grabbed the towel from her body and squeezed he water from her hair. "That _is_ what's on my mind." she said flatly, "There's no point." Matilda dropped the towel on the floor, and her nude form glowed in the moonlight as Batman looked away modestly.

"You're looking away aren't you?" Matilda said, her back still to him, "Not because you're in love with Lily either. You would have looked away before you even met her." Matilda slipped Dick's college sweater over her, letting it skim over her new underwear as she turned to face him. "You look away because you're a good guy, Bruce. That's who you are, even in the dark." Batman continued to look away until Matilda sidestepped and caught his eye. "I'm decent." she explained. Batman's eyes returned to her and she rolled on her heels. "You know exactly who you are." she commented sadly, "Quite an achievement for a man in a mask."

"I was just being polite." Batman commented sheepishly. "I don't know who I am anymore, Bruce." Matilda admitted with a sick laugh. "If I'm not the daughter of three violent criminals, or the lover of a good man, or the partner of a crime fighter then who am I?" Matilda paced, unsure of where to go. "The truth is, I'm tired of fighting." Matilda huffed, "I'm tired of losing." Batman walked over to her, "The fight is what builds character. There were times when I was unsure of who I was. You can't give up, for Dick's sake." Matilda walked into the kitchen and scouted for the Vodka out of the freezer. 

"Do me a favor, Bruce." Matilda said as she poured the Vodka, "Tell me you care, tell me you understand, tell me whatever bullshit you need to so that you feel better." Matilda lifted the glass, pointing at him with it, "Just don't try to sell me on the silver fucking lining about Dick. Be better than that at least." Batman watched her turn the glass up, drinking the alcohol quickly with a bitter face. "Do you have any idea how flawed our approach has been?" she said, pouring another. "The Joker leaves his home exactly 42 minutes before any meeting he has. Not 41 and not 43. Makes me wonder what the relevance is, but you know." Matilda shrugged, spilling vodka onto the counter. "You'll have to excuse me, I haven't really eaten the past few days. Been too busy." Matilda leaned over the counter, finishing the second glass.

"They're so predictable..." She stammered. "Makes me wonder why I left in the first place." Bruce watched her, his worry mounting. "What have you planned?" he asked. Matilda detected the worry in his voice, "What I should have done in the beginning." she replied coldly. Matilda tried to pass him, only to have him stop her. "I say this with all the love that I can Bruce." Matilda warned, "Don't get in my way." Batman looked down at her sadly, "My dear friend, I hope I won't have to." Matilda stared up an him bitterly for several minutes, and he smelled the Vodka on her as she pushed past him and sat on the floor in the empty bedroom. "You can leave at any time." she called coldly. There was no response. 

 

Bruce peered in on Lily as she slept. He crept in, kneeling beside the bed and reaching over touch her face. Lily rolled to face him, opening a single eye. Bruce knelt at eye level, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "You slept in here last night?" Bruce asked. Lily rubbed her face, moaning softly. "Mmhmm." she moaned, "I didn't want to sleep in that big bed alone." Bruce traced her lips with his thumb. "I've been thinking about it, and you're right. You are just as much a part of this family as Dick or Alfred were. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way that I did. I shouldn't cut you out or push you away like I did." Lily pulled his arm and Bruce slid across the bed to kiss her. "You know, I don't suit up and go out like you do. I'll never know what that's like." Lily tilted her head to catch his eye, "But I stay here, waiting. That isn't easy, and you will never know what that's like." 

Bruce kissed her, relieved at her demeanor. "So, am I forgiven?" he asked. Lily smiled, "I'll think about. Hey, what's going on with Matilda?" Bruce made a face and Lily sat up interested. "You were right about that too." he admitted, "I looked in on her last night, and she's right on edge." Lily stared at him somberly. "Well, what are you going to do?" she asked, "You have to help her, bring her here or something." Bruce scratched his head, grimacing. "If I push her, she's just going to rebel or do something dangerous." Bruce looked at Lily, who bit her thumb, concerned. "I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." Bruce assured. He rubbed her cheek and Lily nodded. "I even bugged her apartment. She'll be ok." Bruce hugged her, trying to hide his concern as he comforted her. 

"I have to work." he reminded her. Lily nodded, shifting to rise. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked. Bruce scoffed, smiling sarcastically. "I got a board meeting today." Lily walked to the closet, "Spelled 'b-o-r-e-d' I bet." she joked. Bruce laughed, standing and walking out to his room. "Yeah...that about sums it up." Lily watched him go, grabbing her phone and quickly dialing up Matilda. She waited for pickup but was sent to voicemail instead. "Mattie? It's Lily, I was going into town today and thought we could have lunch. I hadn't heard from you and I worry, so I thought. It's just, we gotta stick together, right Doll? Call me, even if you can't do lunch." Lily waved her hands, unsure of what to say, "Take care, Mattie." Lily closed the phone, rolling her eyes at the lame message she just left. "Eloquent as always, Lily." she sighed, tossing the phone down.

 

Bruce listened in on Matilda the entire day. Mostly he heard silence, punctuated with sporadic sobbing or angry outbursts, always Matilda alone. When he heard her leave, he decided to check out the apartment while she was away. He arrived to find she had spent the previous night destroying everything personal she still had. There were shreads of dresses and ripped up pictures littering the floor. Bruce looked about, a feeling of dread filling him. He had seen this sort of behavior before, many years ago by another extremely bright but broken woman. Bruce walked to the bar to write Matilda a note, flipping through the pad for a clean page. The pad fell open, exposing a letter already written and dated for the next day. Bruce stood mortified as he read it.

> _Dad,  
>  I had to go to the bank and clean out my safety deposit box. It shouldn't take by just a few moments and I'll be right back. The packed bags are all that I'm taking. Burn all the rest as far as I'm concerned. Thank you again for this opportunity. I see now that this was a huge mistake, and I look forward to making it right.  
> Your daughter, Matilda _

"Oh Matilda, no." Bruce mumbled, closing the pad. He looked around sadly and left the apartment, careful to avoid being seen should Matilda show up. Matilda was, in fact, across town watching her parents hide out as she had been almost every waking moment of the past week. As the Joker and Desi both stepped out and walked to her car, Matilda took a deep breath and watched the sunset. "It's what we are in the dark." she assured herself, putting on the oversized coat and heading out to cross the street and sneak into her parents hideout. She found the backdoor unlocked, and realized that it must be common knowledge in this neighborhood who lived here. Matilda thought of every time she had locked her own door for safety. "What a sucker I was." She scoffed, looking around. She studied every nook of the place, finally sitting on her parents' bed and studying her mother's bedside table. "Tomorrow." she said, smiling as she touched the framed picture of her as a child that Desi still kept.

"Tomorrow." Bruce explained. Lily paced the living room, frantic. "She's obviously not well. We have to do something." she said desperately. Bruce sat silently, thinking. "You should just go kidnap her and bring her here." Lily continued, "If we can't talk sense to her then we'll have her committed." Bruce stared at her, surprised at her ire. "If we do that and he already so far gone, we risk her turning completely and becoming my enemy." Lily sat and rested her face in her hands, a hopeless look washing over her. "I have to find out what the Joker has promised her. There's only one thing to do." Bruce explained, "I have to be at that meeting tomorrow. It's her only chance." He looked at Lily and she looked back at him silently. Lily got up and crossed the room, climbing into his lap as he wrapped his arms around around her. "If you want to be a part of this family then you must accept some extremely ugly truths sometimes." Bruce explained. Lily pressed her head to his shoulder, "Not Matilda. I won't believe it, can't believe it." Bruce rubbed her back slowly, "Nothing would make me happier than for you to be right," he said ominously "but you must be prepared for if you are wrong." 

 

Joker walked along with a song in his heart. He hadn't said a word to Desi, and knew arriving with Matilda in tow and she'd worship him for it. _Didn't I promise you I'd bring her home?_ he thought smugly, _I am, after all, a man of my word._ He took the stairs to her apartment, reaching the door and opening it without knocking. He went from room to room, looking around for Matilda with humored disapproval, spying the note that lay on the counter for him. As he read, he glanced at the bags by the door and raised his eyebrows. Without warning, Batman stormed into the apartment and grabbed the Joker. "Where's Matilda?" he demanded. Batman held to the Joker's coat as he looked around the apartment for sign of her. "What have you done with her?" The Joker studied his expression, amused. "Nothing yet." he replied. He waved the noted for Batman, who glanced at it and back at him. "Coming to her rescue?" he commented, "I was invited, you know."

"She isn't at the bank." Batman commented, watching the Joker's expression began to fail. "If you came here for her..." he reasoned, "Wait, how did you know to check the bank?" As the Joker's expression soured, humor found Batman. "But if she isn't here, and she isn't at the bank..." Batman commented. The Joker looked up, "And she isn't with you..." he replied. "No, but you are." Batman said snidely, turning and cuffing him. The Joker writhed, furious. Meanwhile, Desi's eyes opened to find Matilda looming over her. "Good morning, mom." she said calmly. Desi tried to lunge, only to be punched back down by her daughter. "Sit down." Matilda commanded, "He's not here to help you. He won't even know something is wrong for another 38 minutes." Desi wiped her mouth as she looked up at Matilda. "Well done, Tilda. What is it that you want?" Desi leaned back, her arms sliding under her pillow. "Justice." Matilda replied, "And I removed all those weapons so you might as well stop feeling around for them." 

Desi looked hatefully at Matilda as she pulled her hands back. "Too little, too late for justice isn't it?" Desi spat, "I mean, justice sure won't bring anybody's cuddle bunny back. Right, Matilda?" Matilda replied by delivering a right hook with all her might, landing right across Desi's cheek. Desi went down, clutching her face as she looked up at Matilda. "Ok Matilda, I'll give you those two. I popped your old man, that's fucked up, I had it coming." she affirmed. Matilda's expression was vacant as she looked down on her. "Didn't you tell me once that bravado is half the job?" she commented, "Well, I disagree mom. I think real muscle doesn't have to raise its voice above a whisper." Matilda's tone was even and soft, and Desi was unsure what she was capable of. "This has ended. If Batman did what I think he would he's already got dad, and you are going to Arkham where you belong."

Desi lit a cigarette, laughing at her. "Get real. I'll just walk right back out again. Why should this time be any different?" Matilda snatched her cigarette, "Because this time, Desdemona, I will be waiting to put you right back in. You wanted to be the most important thing is my life." Matilda added with a chuckle, "Well you got it." Desi lunged at Matilda, who didn't flinch at she grabbed her wrists and turned her down onto the bed. Desi thrashed wildly against him as Matilda put for knee in her back as she secured her wrists with duct tape. "He didn't really get to J." Desi shouted, "He didn't, and when he finds out what you've done to me he's going to massacre you. Just wait." Matilda lifted him, carrying her to the door. "Looking forward to it." Matilda replied, tugging her along and reaching for the door as it opened. Standing before it was Batman, relief coming over him.

Matilda shoved Desi over the threshold and into his arms. "I _knew_ you just couldn't mind your own business." she commented. Desi raged as Batman walked her down the steps and to the prisoner transport. Gordon opened the transport, where the Joker was sitting, chained down. He watched as she was chained down, all mirth leaving him. Matilda stepped out of the building, looking at Batman. She pointed at the center of her chest. "Crime. Fighter." She said slowly as she pointed, "That's what I am, even in the dark." Gordon stepped up, "That's great work. I'm gonna run them in." He turned to Matilda, extending his hand. "Thank you." Matilda shook it firmly. "She killed a good man a week ago." she commented, "I witnessed it." From the truck Desi shouted, "I missed the real target." Gordon smiled, "Ill be in touch." He turned, leaving Matilda and Batman on the stoop.

"That was relatively easy." Batman joked. "What do you see when you look at me?" Matilda asked seriously. A harsh wind blew across them, sending his cape and her coat sailing to the right. "A partner." he answered, "A friend." Matilda nodded once, a slight smile forming on her face. She sniffed, walking past him and down the street alone. "Where are you going?" Batman asked. Matilda turned, "To pay my respects." she said simply. "Don't worry, I know the way home when I'm done." Matilda then turned and continued to the cemetery as Batman watched.


End file.
